


Serendipity

by Fovvia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fovvia/pseuds/Fovvia
Summary: Serendipity/ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/noun"A turn of events in which fate brings you       something unexpectedly valuable"___________________________________________________Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are living contentedly happy life with their respective partners, until one fateful day, a series of turbulent events brings them together, leaving behind only a hazy trail of painful memories and broken promises."𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔.𝑺𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝑯𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sai, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Fate. A single word which holds the power to weave or unwind the fragile threads of life. It is often feared in times of uncertainty and indecisiveness. Other times, It's the one holding hopes together and soothing away the painful aches of crippling anxiety.

However, Fate - above everything - is name of the unknown. You can be absolutely sure of your strengths and weaknesses and fate can still blow you away with another tempestuous event. It's another law of life (although, an unfair one) ; "you can never be too sure about anything life throws your way".  
Fate has the unpredictable ability to twist and turn certain events in your life, often leaving you flabbergasted and confused.

Such is the tale of two individuals, who had been deceived by Fate and found themselves in the neverending mess of chaos and devastation. 

_______________________________________

Golden sunshine filtered into the spacious room, slithering like rich streaks of dusty rays through the slots of shuttered windows. The dark velvet curtains were pushed aside as a cheerful voice called out to the man sleeping peacefully on the large rounded bed. Located in the middle of the room, the bed itself was a luxurious master stroke to the marvellous decor of the dark bedroom. The frame had intricate gold patterns which complimented the maroon silkiness of the duvets and sheets; a fine line between something modern and victorian. The said sheets were now crumpled and messy, hanging off the bed, as the person sleeping in it groaned and faced away from the windows.

Shaking her head fondly, she made her way towards her husband, stopping at the edge, near his dangling arm.

"Sasuke-kun." She called out in her soft feminine voice, shaking the man gently as she did so.

The only reply she received was a disgruntled 'hn'. She sighed and shook him more firmly, "Wake up, darling."  
He sneaked an eye open to gaze at her beautiful face sleepily. She gave him a dazzling smile and made her way around the room, gathering discarded clothes (from their little makeout last night).

"Get up. You have a flight today- or did you forget?" She stopped and raised a perfect eyebrow at his drowsy face.

"Of course not." His voice was gruff and low as he spoke, watching his wife, his bestfriend, strutting around their room with unbeatable grace. His dark, smouldering eyes followed every seductive shift of her hips as his mind flashed back to the events of previous night.

_His mouth left her full lips to drag down the joint between her slender neck and petite shoulders. His hands manouevred with great skill and experience all over her curvy frame._

_"Sasuk-" he cut her off as his lips claimed her mouth again, successfully silencing her protests._

_His arms moved to her toned derriere as he hosted her up and stumbled towards the bed. His hands, hurried and relentless, unclasped her fitter dress, pushing it off her shoulders, stopped-_

_When she suddenly pushed him away._

_At his questionable glance, his wife answered, "I'm tired. Not tonight please."_

_As she moved towards the bathroom, Sasuke didn't stop her._

The memory faded away into oblivion, leaving an aching hollow void in it's place. Sasuke Uchiha was anything but naive. He had noticed the subtle changes in his wife's recent behaviour; the lack of physical attraction, the averted stares, the fake smiles, the need to steer clear of his presence, everything. He had noticed everything. And quite honestly, It was eating away at him subconsciously.

"Ino!"

The said woman stopped for a few seconds before resuming her work, replying only with a soft hum. Her back was turned towards him as she rearranged his files on the mahogany desk. Sasuke slipped out of the bed gracefully and headed over towards her. Seeing her tense at his looming presence, he stopped a few centimetres away and inhaled the spicy scent of her perfume.

"You did not wish me a good morning." He mumbled, his nose grazing the silky mane of his wife's hair.

"I guess I forgot."

It was not the oddity of her words which drew him away; no. It was the acridity of her tone and the way she stepped away from him, walking into the bathroom.

'Déjà vu.' Sasuke scowled to himself.

He was about to follow her when a knock on their bedroom door captured his attention. Sighing, Sasuke moved towards the huge double doors and flung them open, only to find his mother's kind face staring back at his sleep doused one.

"Kaa-san?" He questioned, a bit surprised at her early morning visit - afterall, the Uchihas were a clan of utmost privacy.

Mikoto Uchiha was, despite her age, a beautiful woman with silky dark hair and kind black eyes. Her tall and slender frame, along with the elegant aura with which she carried herself, gave her an almost regal and ethereal appearance. Known to be gentle and loving, the matriarch of the noble Uchiha clan was adored by many. However, beneath the loveable persona, laid a woman as strict and as brave as the clan into which she had been born.

"Is Ino-chan up? I came to greet her." She strode past Sasuke and into the lavish room.

"Greet Ino?" Sasuke was confused as a look of disbelief passed his mother's usually calm features.

"Don't tell me you forgot it?"

"Forgot what--" His investigation was interrupted when his wife exited the bathroom, looking dolled up and stunning.

"Ino-Chan!" Mikoto beamed at her daughter-in-law and walked up to her. Sasuke was still quite confused as his mother gushed about Ino's beauty and complimented her. The interaction would have made him smile slightly if it was not for the way Ino was talking half-heartedly to his mother.

"First of all, I'm very proud of your achievement as an event-planner, Ino. Secondly, we are planning to celebrate your success and your special day this Friday. You are busy today otherwise, I'd have not post-poned it."

"Celebrate what?"

Ino looked unimpressed at his impatient tone (and his ignorance). Mikoto glanced at her son with slight disappointment before reminding him stringently.

"She does not forget your favourite toothpaste and you forgot her birthday?"

Birthday?

Sasuke stood there stunned as his mother kissed Ino's cheek, wishing her a heartfelt 'happy birthday' and then brushing past his shoulder and out of the room.

But not before directing a reprimanding glare his way.

An awkward silence settled between the two as Ino kept her eyes downcast and Sasuke was still trying to come terms to the fact that he forgot his wife's birthday. Again.

"Ino, I--"

"It's fine. It's not like-" she let out a bitter laugh, "like I'm not used to this."

Gone was the surprise which made him halt a few seconds ago. In it's place was etched another emotion; an uglier, nastier one. Guilt.

But he didn't apologize. He never did.

Instead, the Uchiha sighed and ran a calloused hand through his unruly mess of dark hair. He had known Ino all of his life and yet, for some ridiculously unexplainable reason, he always forgets the things which matter the most to her.

"What's going on with your event planning company?" He asked another question he had no clue about.

"I was promoted as the CEO of Yamanaka Event Experts last week." Ino explained as she took a seat on the plush couch located beside the door.

"You didn't tell me." Sasuke stated as he moved to sit beside her.

Sasuke half expected her to retort sarcastically along the lines of 'You didn't ask' but what he heard next served as the last blow to his already guilty heart.

"Yesterday marked one year of my dad's death. I-I didn't really want to talk about it."

Both of them remained silent for a long time, reflecting the fact that despite being childhood friends, they have grown apart in more ways than one. Born into prestigious clans, they had been raised together, attended school and university together, hosted parties together and went to boring family dinners together. They had laughed with each other, argued with each other, slept with each other. Married each other.

So what happened?

Unable to stand his wandering thoughts, Sasuke was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm leaving on another flight to Suna. I'll be back by tomorrow evening."

Ino nodded, still not daring to look at the handsome profile of her husband. But Sasuke was not done speaking yet.

"We'll celebrate your birthday after I come back."

Her eyes widened at the unexpected softness of his tone; the one which was reserved only for the closest and dearest of people. Of course, Ino had experienced this gentleness more times than she can count but what made her stun this time was the utmost sincerity in his voice, as if he is actually sorry for his negligence.

'That is unlikely.' She thought bitterly.

Her heart skipped a beat as his lips made contact with her powdered face, lingering for a second or two before drawing away completely.

Ino watched as he stood up and moved towards the closet, her mind replaying a scene from two weeks ago.

Ino Yamanaka Uchiha breathed out in relief as she reached her - their - bedroom. It had been a tiresome day and she was exhausted to her limits. The company was in a mayhem because of upcoming events and festivals. Winter, in Konoha, is usually packed with celebrations, parties and social gatherings, hence it is the busiest time of the year for event management companies. The fact that 'Yamanka Event Experts' were the top choice of every well-off family is just a cherry on top.

As she entered the lavish room, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her husband sitting comfortably on his desk, going through HER personal diary.

Where did he find it?

The thought was left hanging as she strode towards the youngest Uchiha and snatched the violet journal from his hands. He looked a bit taken back but remained seated, raising a questioning brow at her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed out angrily.

"I was reading." Came the calm reply.

"Reading?" Ino huffed in disbelief, "Sasuke, this is MY personal diary. You have no business prying into other's privacy!"

"Relax, Ino. It's just a diary. Besides, we are bestfriends before anything else. There should be no secrets."

"There is a fine line of clear difference between secrecy and privacy, Sasuke. You were crossing that line by reading this without my permission."

"You are making a big deal out of nothing." He replied in annoyance.

Ino stared back at him in utter shock. Did she not have a right to keep certain things to herself? He had always bound her to the rules of his clan and she had always complied. But to take away her only other source of comfort, her right of privacy; that is unacceptable.

"You're impossible."

Sasuke's temper flared as his dark onyx eyes bore into her baby blue ones. He stood up to his full height, towering above even her (taller than most women) frame.

"You didn't find me impossible when you used to writhe and plead beneath me like a whore."

Ino's eyes widened in evident hurt; a strangled sob of disbelief and something akin to agony escaped her throat. Her wounded heart throbbed painfully, injuring her damaged insides further. She was frozen.

Sasuke must have realized his mistake, for he immediately stepped back, staring in restrained affliction as his words evoked a hurtful reaction from his wife. But Ino didn't stop to hear another insult. She had enough of it for one day.

Before he could remediate his mistake, she grabbed her purse and hurried out of the room.

It had been two weeks ago when Ino lost complete faith in the man she called her 'husband' and the relationship she called 'marriage'.

As the door to the bathroom shut, Ino gazed regretfully at one of the pictures adorning the wall. They had been young back then; naive and innocent. Since then, so many things have changed - including the realness of their smiles.

A bitter smile appeared on her beautiful face as the nauseating feeling of wilful destruction settled in the pit of her stomach. Two decades is a long time to know someone.

But is it enough?

~

\- Fovvia 🌸


	2. Chapter 2

22nd September 2019

She woke up to the light pitter-patter of rain thrumming against the wide glass windows. Eyes groggy and hair dishevelled, she slipped out of her plush haven of warm duvets and mushy pillows and padded towards the window sill. As she pushed the cotton curtains aside, a misty grey sky greeted her sleepy gaze. Dark voluminous lumps of stormy clouds veiled the usually crystal blue sky. Omnious claps of lightening flickered between the greyish puffs as large gusts of howling gale rattled the windows of their modest cottage. She inhaled deeply as she leaned against the glass pane and watched the storm unravel.

The unpredictable weather of Konoha had taken another tempestuous turn today.

A few seconds of tranquil solitude passed before a pair of arms encircled her petite stomach and a familiar scent of fresh paint and wood spice enveloped her senses. She sighed in contentment, leaning back into the firm chest of her husband.

"Good morning." She greeted softly.

"G'morning." He mumbled from atop her head, inhaling the floral scent of his wife's soft hair.

There was another interval of comfortable silence before she turned in his arms, gazing at his bottomless black eyes. His head was a mess of dark ebony hair, falling over his eyes. His alabaster skin seemed to compliment his dark features well - albeit oddly. Her gaze fell down to take in the sight of his dirty shirt; stains of colourful paints decorated the front like a strangely pleasing work of abstract art.

"You were painting again."

"I am an artist, afterall." He replied in a calm mirthful tone.

"Wrong." She countered, pointing a finger at his cotton clad chest, "You are an art manager."

"It's the same thing." He smiled as she pursed her lips in mock irritation.

"You are not leaving today, are you?" Her voice took a somewhat hopeful, somewhat hesitant route as she asked the question.

Her fears were amplified when her husband drew back from her and proceed to move away. However, She was a persistent woman; a stubborn and hardheaded one.

"Sai!" She grabbed his arm before he could move away. His muscles were tense and hard underneath her grip.

"You are leaving again, aren't you?" She demanded more aggressively this time.

The only response she received was a tired, "I have a job to do, Sakura."

"And you also have a wife whose happiness is your responsibility!" She walked around him and grabbed a fistful of his tainted shirt.

"That's exactly what I am doing!" He finally snapped, "I am working tirelessly day and night for YOUR sake, so you can attain this lavish lifestyle you are so used to!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she backed away from the man she loved, an unusual surge of fear coursing through her veins. He had never yelled at her like that.

Sai faltered a little when he noticed the subtle shift in her confident behaviour. Immediately, regret and shame wormed their way into his usually emotionless heart. Damn it. She had always held this power over him; the power to make him feel.

"Saku--"

"It's our anniversary tomorrow."

Anniversary?

At his baffled expression, Sakura's eyes displayed another heartbreaking flash of hurt.

"Our third wedding anniversary."

Sai froze. He forgot their wedding anniversary? How?

He watched in stupefied silence as his wife wiped a stray tear away from her beautiful face before leaving the room.

~

He found her sitting on the wooden porch in front of their cottage, hours later. The rain had long since ceased and warm rays of sun filtered through the dark patches of looming clouds. Her clothes were slightly damp as if she had been sitting outside in the drizzling rain for a while. Her short legs - still clad in her pyjamas - were hanging off the rail-less decking as her face rested on the palms of her tiny hands. From the looks of it, his stubborn wife was sulking.

Sai resisted the urge to smile fondly and sat down beside her soundlessly. An awkward silence followed his unwanted arrival until Sai finally broke it.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He apologised earnestly.

"It's fine. I-I shouldn't have bothered you with my incessant demands."

Sai immediately noticed the insincerity in her voice. After all, Sakura Haruno had never been a good liar; She was a woman of raw emotions and exposed feelings.

"You have every right to be mad at me. It was irresponsible of me to neglect you and the relationship which binds us." He confessed truthfully, "I-" A lump of hesitancy formed in his throat as he struggled to utter the next words.

Should I? He was conflicted. An unbridled sense of dreaded uncertainty glazed his mind for a moment.

"Sai.." Sakura's concerned voice broke him out of his stressful reverie.

"Sakura, I will..." Stay. "I will come back soon."

An ugly sensation churned her stomach, crawling deep within her veins. Disappointment. It was a feeling she was familiar with; It was just not the feeling she was used to, even after all these years. Tears threatened to spill down her bare face but she held her ground, staring at her husband with a stony resolve.

"Okay."

Ashamed of his cowardice and downright guilty, Sai offered a remedy to somehow soothe his wife's aching heart.

"We will celebrate after I come back."

His voice was penitent. Hopeful.

Yet all Sakura offered was an empty smile; similar to the ones she had seen him display, years ago when they first met. He swallowed in regret and decided that It did not look even remotely acceptable on her usually bright face.

She had been the one to teach him the significance and strength of a smile.

And years later, he was the one who stole that powerful radiance from her.

"That won't be necessary." She started quietly, "Please book me the first flight to Suna. I want to visit my family."

Sai felt a crack in his throbbing heart; like a harsh slap of reality, striking deep within his core. Because, for the first time in three years, Sakura was the one walking away from him.

"If that's what you want."

And he would not be able to stop her.

_______________________________________

23rd September 2019

Sakura was almost finished packing her luggage when a short, hesitant knock interrupted her. Huffing slightly as she zipped her suitcase, Sakura shouted, "Come in."

The oak door opened to reveal the weary form of her husband. Sakura tensed as she observed the bags under his dark eyes and the ruffled mess of ebony hair atop his head. He looked tired. Exhausted.

For a nanosecond, Sakura allowed a stinging sense of guilt wash over her before she shut down the nagging emotions and sat down on their bed.

She watched silently as Sai took a seat on her favourite beanbag and refused to look at her directly. They had not spoken since the previous afternoon. After their unpleasant exchange, Sakura had retreated back to their room and remained inside for the rest of the evening. Dinner had been suffocating to say the least - They didn't utter a single word to each other as they ate.

When Night rolled around, Sakura was back in the comfort of their small room while Sai lounged in the living space. He didn't bother to come back and She didn't beg him.

The anger has seemingly washed off but the undeniable tension coiled around them like an acrid poison.

"Do.." He began gingerly, "Do you have your passport and other necessities ready?"

Sakura nodded.

There was another stifling pause. No one initiated conversation for a few uncomfortable moments. It was almost like the first time they met; two awkward strangers stuck together.

She almost laughed at the irony of the situation.

Sai, on the other hand, was struggling internally - fighting a losing battle between a hopeful heart and sagacious mind. He didn't want her to go. He really didn't. However, He still did nothing to stop her.

"Sai."

He glanced up to see her looking down in a sullen manner, wobbling lips caught between pearly teeth and soft strands of pastel pink hair falling over glossy eyes. He was lowkey awestruck at the fact that even after all these years, Sakura had not lost the brilliant radiance which outshined her fearsome rage and temper.

Because somewhere deep within this fierce woman, laid slumbering the innocent pure girl he met years ago.

"Sai.. I-I am not..." She stumbled over her words, struggling to convey the chaos whirling in her mind, "...I just need time to sort out a few things... I'm not leaving you."

He had expected relief to wash over his internal worries once the words were spoken. But It didn't.

Sakura wanted to 'sort out a few things'. Paranoia clenched at his erratic heart as his thoughts took an unhealthily despondent turn. She acknowledged the lack of affinity between them.

"I don't want to hurt you- or myself with baseless assumptions and arguments. Please give me some time."

He felt her edging closer to him; her sweet scent invading his sharp senses and the softness of her curves against his rigid body - He felt it.

But he didn't move. He couldn't.

Her head came to rest on his shoulder as she entangled their hands together, albeit tentatively. She was not comfortable. Neither was she content. But her optimism was still intact (a trait Sai had always admired secretly) and so, when she uttered with absolute determination that,

"We'll be fine."

Sai believed her.  
_______________________________________

Konoha International Airport was jam-packed when they arrived. People hustled and bustled around the place, flowing from cafes to check- in/out posts to baggage claim, like a fluttering swarm of bees. The exterior was an elegant pristine white which reflected the mid-day sunshine like gold-white beams of celestial light. As they made their way into the waiting lounge, Sakura couldn't help but notice the sea of irritated faces scattered around the area; moody teenagers, grumpy adults, whiny children - the airport harboured them all.

"Do you need a refreshment?" Sai's deep voice broke her observant reverie. She shook her head.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She watched as he disappeared into the crowd before resuming her earlier inspection. The interior was polished to perfection; a greyish white colour. Large skylights constructed at specific intervals adorned the upturned ceiling, giving the impression of airy atmosphere. The marble floor beneath her feet was marred with a distinctive layer of dirt, but was otherwise smooth. Her gaze lingered on a small family of three sitting a few feet away; a child of about three was wailing loudly against her mother's chest while the father hurried around the area, getting formalities done. She resisted the urge to smile as the woman's husband kissed her and his daughter's head, mumbling a few reassuring sentences.

'I wonder what my family would say about my sudden arrival. Would they even accept it-'

Her thoughts died as She spotted a mess of dark hair moving hurriedly through the crowd and into the departure lounge. She frowned in confusion.

What is Sai doing?

Without another thought, her feet took a flight towards the tall frame of her husband who was, surprisingly, not answering her calls.

"Sai, Wait!" She shouted more loudly this time, ignoring the way some people stopped to stare at her. Instead, she felt her temper rising as the man didn't even spare her a glance. In a blur of fury and annoyance, Sakura grabbed the sleeve of his shirt-

and knocked them both off balance.

Strong masculine arms grabbed her shoulders in a vice-like grip before she could fall and steadied her. A musky cologne scent invaded her senses and she subconciously noted that Sai doesn't wear such strong fragrances. Vision clouding due to her almost-fall and mind a hazy muddle, dazzling emerald eyes lifted ever so slowly towards the face which - to her complete astonishment- was not Sai's, and clashed against pitch-black bottomless orbs.

Which were also not Sai's.

~

Fovvia 🌸


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno had always considered herself a sensible and composed person; a woman who, under any given circumstance, always found a solution to her problems. She was a woman who approached any given situation with rationality and meticulous understanding.

And so, when she found herself staring back into the endless depth of cold onyx eyes, She was rendered speechless - _and it unnerved her greatly._

This person was clearly not _her husband -_ despite some evident similarities. During the fleeting interval of stunned daze, bright spearmint eyes darted across the stranger's perfectly sculpted face; dark fathomless eyes, which pierced through her soul, were adorned with long sooty eyelashes and finely shaped eyebrows. Untamed messy hair fell over a proportional forehead (which she tried not to feel jealous of). An artisocratic nose was held haughtily at the centre, as if deeming everyone else inferior. High cheekbones defined the symmetry of his pale face, along wish a chiseled jaw. His scowling lips were a light shade of pink - a stark contrast to his dark appearance.

 _He was one fine man, alright._ She'll admit that much.

As if suddenly aware of her shameless ogling and the uncompromising position they were standing in, the man released her arms and took an immediate step back. Stuffing one of his hand in his trousers' pocket, he scoffed.

"Hn. Watch where you are going."

Sakura was too entranced by his velvety rich voice to notice him leaving. By the time she came back to her senses, the handsome man was already gone and she was left, gaping, amongst the rambunctious crowd.

  
____________________________________________

Two hours later, her feet were aching terribly and her mind was an agitated mess. She had been constantly moving around the huge airport with Sai in tow: getting through security checks, baggage drops and obtaining a boarding pass. They did not talk much as they hurried through the frenetic crowd, scurrying from one counter to another. At the moment, She was sitting in the waiting lounge, anticipating the departure announcement. Sai had disappeared again to attend a call and had yet to return.

Bidding whatever time she had left, Sakura leaned back against the metallic frame of the chair and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She was going _home_ after three years - the fact made her insides coil with tension and slight fear. How would they react?

_"Sakura, please think again-"_

_"I told you I've already made my decision. Please don't put me in a position where I'll have to reconsider my bonds."_

_"Daughter, He is not worthy enough of you."_

_"That is not for you to decide, mother."_

_"If... If you have already chosen this path, I won't stop you. Leave."_

A treacherous lone tear escaped her eye as Sakura relived the most painful memory of her life. She had been foolish to leave her family for a man who constantly denied her the time and love he promised her.

However, She didn't regret her decision; neither will she ever regret the insane amount of love she had given her husband. She was a fool, sure. But - _She was a fool for love._

A gentle swipe of someone's thumb brushing her stray tear interrupted her internal turmoil and Sakura gasped, bleary green eyes opening to clash against black emotionless ones. Time seemed to suspend for an excruciating instant as her teary gaze locked with her husband's blank one. Sai seemed supposedly apathetic to the world but to Sakura, the downward tilt of his pale lips and the barely obvious furrow of his brows screamed otherwise.

He was suffering just as much as she was.

"Sai.." She whispered weakly. His hand lingered for another throbbing second before drawing away completely. Sakura wanted to reach out towards him; to wrap her arms around his strong body, to weave her dainty hands through his unruly mess of dark hair, to stare into his inky orbs, _to claim his soft pale lips with her own._

She wanted to do all of it.

_Yet she did none._

"Sakura.." Her name rolled off his lips tentatively. He had taken a seat beside her and yet, his tense frame was facing ahead, refusing to confront her.

Taking her silence as an invitation to speak, Sai threaded his thoughts into words very gently, "I don't.. know what the future holds for both of us. You have asked for time and I am giving you as much as you need. However..." He hesitated as once again, he found himself being torn apart between a heart which desired peace and the heart which longed for something beyond his reach.

_Oh, how he wished he could have woven the strings of fate himself._

"However..." He licked his chapped lips and _finally_ turned to face the expectant gaze of his wife, "I'll be waiting for you."

Her eyes widened in absolute shock; the fulfilling effect of those five words shaking her cores and overpowering the echo of her thrumming heartbeat. He would _wait_ for her. _Just like she always did._

"Thank you." Sakura swallowed her tears and offered a small sanguine smile. Sai's face softened in response as he watched some of the dazzling shine return to her beautiful eyes.

And as the departure announcement rang out throughout the vast expanse of waiting lounge, Sakura and Sai sat motionless between a sea of riotous passengers, gazes locked and bodies relaxed for the first time in two days. It seemed everything they had toiled for incessantly was not entirely lost.

There was still hope after all. 

  
_______________________________________________

After a tedious flight of six hours, Sakura Haruno reached her destination. _Her home._ She felt anxiety starting to bubble up in her veins as the plane neared the rough runway of _Suna._ Staring out of the window, she felt a surge of nostalgia and agitation weigh her down, twisting her insides uncomfortably.

 _"Good evening passengers!"_ The mechanical voice of the air hostess chirped through the microphone, _"This is a pre-landing announcement for flight 89B to Suna. Please prepare for landing. Cabin crew! Please take your seats for landing."_

The flight attendant fell silent and once again, Sakura felt apprehension starting to overwhelm her being. With nervously shaking hands, she grabbed her seatbelt and secured it tightly around her and just at that instant, the captain made an announcement.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen,"_ a deep entrancing voice echoed, _"As we make our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.”_

An overhanging silence was spread throughout the cabin as passengers quietened down in anticipation. Sakura clutched the armrests and tried to swallow back the upcoming nausea. She had always despised planes; but the stifling trepidation made her situation much worse.

As the aircraft _finally_ touched the sabulous plains of her hometown and slowed down into bumpy judders on the runway, She felt tears accumulate in her eyes - whether from the gnawing anxiety or the deafening ringing; she was unsure.

Ten minutes later, the passengers started to gather their belongings and alighting the plane. Sakura, however, remained frozen in her seat. The ringing from air pressure had ceased but the uneasiness in her stomach had not hindered. She had _sworn_ on her life to never return to this place and yet -

and yet _here_ she was.

_In her hometown. In her mother's hometown._

"Ma'am? Are you feeling alright?" A concerned voice shook her from her anxious thoughts. She turned her wide jade eyes to look at the tall air hostess. Alluring gold for eyes and fiery red hair to contrast against her dark skin; the woman standing before her was _beautiful._ Sakura stole a surreptitious glance at her nametag.

_Karui._

The woman was still watching her worriedly. Trying to retain her internal turmoil, She stood up shakily and offered - what she hoped was - a convincing smile.

"I'm fine." She managed to speak without stuttering and highfived herself mentally. The attendant looked unsure but nodded nonetheless. Signing, Sakura slung her backpack around her shoulders and followed after the girl towards the exit.

Her stare was fixed on her chipped toe nails and she made a mental note to get a proper pedicure during her stay. Lost in her thoughts, Sakura almost didn't notice the man coming out of captain's cabin and stumbled into his chest.

Strong arms stabilized her clumsy form for the _second_ time that day and Sakura wondered how fate can be so utterly _derisive_ sometimes.

For a transient second, everything seemed to slip away as radiant emerald met dark onyx with intensity anew. His midnight eyes fell over her gaping face and Sakura felt like she had been _burned_ to the core.

"Captain!"

And just like it suspended, time expedited again in a matter of mere seconds. They stepped back and for a few agonizing instants, his piercing gaze lingered on her heaving form before he exited the plane in a haste.

Sakura stood there in a numbing stupor as she watched the dark haired _flight captain_ ambled his way gracefully though the frenetic crowd.

_The deja vu had never hit her this hard._

  
____________________________________________

She leaned her head against the open window of an old battered cab as she watched the arenaceous terrain of her homeland blur past her weary eyes. The arid wind of _Suna_ shuffled across the barren road, elevating rusty grains of sand. Without an ounce of regret, Sakura would prefer the jovial atmosphere and exuberant lifestyle of of _Konoha_ to these dejected deserts.

However, within the depressed plains of _Suna_ laid a tranquillity found nowhere else. The raging gales, the scuttling scorpions, the lackadaisical camels, the slithering snakes, the upturned cacti and even the marauding bats; _every_ bit of this grievous land hits home in a way no other city can.

Sakura allowed a soft smile to decorate her blank face as the familiar odour of earthly dust underlaid with herbal scent, along with the pungent smell of car diesel infiltrated her nose.

Her destination was near.

Just when the thought appeared into her mind, the partly rocky landscape modified into a more granular one and soon enough, Sakura found herself entering the narrow passageway positioned between two tall boulders. Her eyes glazed over in reminiscence as she took in the sights of frolic children running about the small city; carefree and vivacious.

Her heart constricted in wistful longing when she witnessed the playgrounds and the candyfloss stall - oh, how she missed those lovely days!

She didn't pay any heed to the driver when the car stopped in front of a familiar house.

"Ma'am-" His words were interrupted as Sakura shoved a wad of money into his awaiting hand. The burly man watched in wide-eyed interest as the young woman gave him an excessive amount of cash before slipping out of the car.

She heard the loud screech of the engine and the light humming of his car as it sped away but it paled in comparison to the nostalgia creeping up her veins. Her heart thrummed violently as sandle-clad feet moved warily towards the timber-wood double doors.

Leaning against the polished frame, Sakura crumbled in apprehension, her slender body trembling with the severity of her tumultuous emotions. A choking sob left her lips when the long-forgotten memories of the past crept up to her frenzied mind.

Perhaps It wasn't very wise of her to come here uninvited.

Having second thoughts, She tried to regain her composure and made a move to step away from the threshold, only to freeze-

 _"Sakura!?"_  
_______________________________________

\- Fovvia 🌸


	4. Chapter 4

_Sabaku no Kankuro_ had always relished the feel of blistering sunshine licking his tanned face. He savoured the comforting howl of late afternoon wind as it swirled beneath his feet like shimmering pearls of sand. Unlike most people, he was hardly bothered by the cool beads of sweat as they glided down his back and dampened his black shirt. To him, It was a comfort against the scorching heat of the desert.

Staring at his battered hands, he allowed a rare glimmer of dejection sweep into his hardened heart. Time and time again, he had retained his emotions, imprisoning them within the darkest depths of mind, where no one - not even his own self - could reach. His heart, which used to flutter at _her_ innocent smiles and burst with overwhelming love at _her_ tinkling laughter - was now just a shell which beat at It's own expense. Neither _fluttering._ Nor _thrumming._

_Just existing._

Pushing the dark hood back, he ran a calloused hand through his lump of tangled dark russet hair. A reluctant memory invaded his mind.

_"Kankuro Ni-san? Why is your hair sho meshy?"_

_"Will you brush it for me, imouto?"_

A wry smile pried it's way to his sullen face.

_"Kankuro! How many times do I have to tell you to sort that bird's nest on your head!"_

_"Sorry, imouto!"_

She had always gushed about the tiniest details, worried over the most trivial things. Sheltered from the world and spoiled to bits, his _i_ _mouto_ was the dearest to them all; the apple of their eyes.

And yet-

And yet, she had left them with nothing but painful memories and aching heartbreaks.

A devastating pang of pain surged through his right arm, interrupting his nostalgic reverie. Kankuro hissed in discomfort as his left hand covered the infected one. He had been working to create new venomous puppets for military purposes when he had suffered this acccidental blow of a herbal poison.

'Damn it! I need to make it to the hospital as soon as possible.' He gritted his teeth in frustration as another torturous sting flew up his arm.

"Kankuro? What happened?"

His eyes, which had glazed over from pain for a second, focused at the tall and broad form of a burly man.

"Baki-san." He addressed the man gratefully.

Baki was a large tough looking man in his late thirties. For years, he had served as an advisor to the Prime Minister - _or Kazekage -_ and on rare occasions he acted as a caretaker to the Kazekage's children. _Sabaku no Rasa -_ their father - had always held Baki in high esteem and resultantly, his children also showered the man with great respect and unwavering trust.

"Kankuro! What did you do!" The man rebuked him gently as he supported the weakening body of the brunet.

"It was an.. accident. Don't worry." Kankuro grinned sheepishly.

Baki glared at the reckless young man and hurried him towards the mansion. At the questioning glance of Kazekage's second born, He explained that the hospital is too far and he, alone, would not be able to carry him. Hence, the most favourable option is to reach the mansion and begin immediate treatment.

Dark hooded gaze dropped towards the wheatish sand particles, glistening quite alluringly under the scorching rays of evening sun. What _Suna_ lacked in facilities and modernity, made up in the abundance of natural minerals and inborne morals.

Still, It was a lack - _a deficiency -_ which often stirred the dormant insecurities within his mind.

_"Kankuro-Ni! Konoha is so outrageously beautiful!"_

_"Konoha is.. refreshing."_

He clenched his eyes shut as the biting ache of memories from long ago resurfaced again. When he opened his eyes again, they had arrived at the mansion and for some strange reason, Baki-san had stilled.

Kankuro frowned and lifted his head-

_Only to freeze in absolute shock._

Time seemed to suspend as he watched the huddled form of a young woman leaning against the wooden door, straighten up. The petite frame. The rosy hair. _No doubt It was her._ In a motion too excruciating and slow, she turned around and stiffened as her gaze rested upon them.

_"Sakura!?"_

It was Baki who broke the petrifying silence - Baki who addressed the woman who once used to be his beloved _i_ _mouto._ Kankuro stood, paralysed on the spot, disbelief clouding his mind and rage seeping through veins. He ignored the unbearable rush of pain as it smarted throughout his arm, inching ever so slowly towards his shoulder joint. He was far too stunned - or maybe far too _angry -_ to notice the way tears swelling up in her large doe eyes or the way her hands itched to feel the comfort of his soothing presence.

No. He was far too hurt to forget, to forgive, to start over so easily.

He swallowed the anger down, closing his eyes for a brief moment.   
He was not ready. Emotions stumped and feelings locked, he bypassed her frozen form without another glance.

He was far too hurt to pretend everything was fine.

And judging from the way, Sakura side stepped to let him leave,

_S_ _he knew it too._

_Or maybe she still didn't care._

* * *

Sakura pushed a lock of sweaty pink hair out of her face, trying to shake off the probing intensity of her mother's reproachful gaze. Instead, she folded her hands on her lap and took a moment to observe her home - the place where she had spent most of her eventful life.

The interior appeared the same; intricate patterns were carved in the smooth adobe walls, embossed flower pots were dangling at specific distances. A pair of fancy handmade fans adorned the opposite wall. Three glit-edged portraits were hung in the centre - the _esteemed Sabaku no Family_ excluding _her,_ She noticed wryly.

The floor was a polished concrete, concealed beneath a burgundy carpet. Elegant cabriole sofas paired with a lustrous brown coffee table sat in the middle of the room. Stale breeze rattled the window as the sun descended into the horizon. An irritating bead of perspiration trickled down her stomach, churning her insides with the discomfort of this hot weather _and_ her mother's unforgiving glare.

"Why have you come back?" Haruno Mebuki's brusque voice sliced through the quiet like lethal daggers through someone's neck.

Guilt-stricken and tired, Sakura began her trial while mentally preparing for the ruckus which was about to ensue.

"I wanted to come back."

Surprisingly, Mebuki didn't retort or condemn her. All she offered the dusky haired woman was a smile; a wistful smile.

"There is a lot of things we want, lot of things we desire and yet-" She paused, staring at her only child, "we cannot achieve it."

Sakura bit her lip to the extent of bruising, struggling, once again, to communicate the pain she had felt. To convey the burden she had shouldered. To express the regret she had borne.

"I-I was an idiot-" Her voice quivered as she spoke, "I left everything I had to gain something I didn't. Why- Why couldn't I have been more patient? More persuasive?" She raised a ferocious gaze towards her mother, "Why couldn't _you_ be more considerate? All-All I wanted was just... _happiness._ " A tear finally escaped the exhausted bars of her emerald prison.

"I was wrong but... _so were you._ "

Mebuki pursed her pale lips together, regarding her daughter with stern appraisal. Her face gave nothing away of the internal turmoil stemming inside her.

"Father would have understood."

Her heart twisted ruefully inside her chest as she heard her daughter's voice crack. _It was true; Kizashi_ had always been the better parent - one who listened and laughed and cried _and forgave._

"I-" Sakura's plea was interrupted as all of a sudden, the door creaked open to reveal a stoic looking Kazekage.

"Uncle!" As she flew up to her feet, She noticed a shorter, _colder_ person shadowing the Prime Minister. _Gaara,_ She recognised in surprise. The tuft of unruly crimson hair was a tad bit longer now, his features looking more defined. _Manly even._ He was taller than her now, she noticed as they came closer - but he was still nowhere as tall as her father or Sai. Or _even_ Kankuro.

"How is Kankuro?" Her mother asked as _Uncle Rasa_ took a seat on the fine sofa.

"He is fine." Came the clipped response.

An uneasy silence fell over the room, smothering her jittery senses further down the floor. Shifting from one feet to the other, Sakura stole a glance at the only other person who was standing - her youngest cousin. Gaara's body language was indifferent. Reserved. He stood by his father dutifully, without sparing her even a fleeting glimpse. His mouth was set in a dull frown, his expression inscrutable.

"Uncle, I-" Sakura began but her mother's reprimanding glare hushed her. She swallowed her anger down. _This_ is _why_ she left this place in the first place.

"Your daughter can stay here for as long as she wishes. But she must not forget her place as a guest."

_Her soul feels trapped here. And her heart? Strangled._

"During her stay, She must abide by our rules - which I'm sure she remembers quite well."

_She can't breathe here._

"Of course."

The Kazekage stood up and as he turned towards her, Sakura felt asphyxiated under the heavy scrutiny of his sharp gaze. His dark beady eyes scanned her face stoically for a moment before he turned on his heels and left the room. Gaara, too, left without another word.

"You heard him." Her mother whispered with an underlying tone of finality in her voice.

And Once again, Sakura repressed her emotions, locking them deep within her woeful heart before throwing the key away. This conversation was over.

"Don't worry. I'll leave as soon as possible."

_Because sometimes, the place we call home is not the home we belong to._

* * *

Ino sat on the vanity chair, staring blankly at her hollow reflection. Dull azure eyes blinked back at her in sardonic mockery, the unhealthy hue of her pale skin seemed to taunt her renowned beauty. Her otherwise delectable lips were now dry and chapped. Ridiculing.

The woman sitting in front of her - _She couldn't recognise her._

She bit her cheek when a fine tremor threatened to rattle her glum face.

No.

She didn't deserve to be used and discarded again and again. She had always been the _strong_ Ino of her father. The _brave_ Ino. The _headstrong_ and the _confident_ Ino. A man could never break her; she wouldn't let it happen.

Sasuke had left for _Sunagakure_ and he won't be back for another day or so. She had _plenty_ of time to celebrate and relax - to relish the absence of his smothering gaze and dictative disposition.

It was her _twenty fifth birthday_ and she was going to _enjoy._

Confidence restored and resolve anew, Ino grabbed her cell phone and dialled the number of that single person who can help her escape this insanity.

Stealing another glance at her reflection, she mentally decided to fit a makeover in her birthday schedule. After a total of eight rings, He finally picked up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Sai."_

* * *

**This chapter was a bit boring but It was required to set off the plot and give an insight to Sakura's family dynamic. The Sand Siblings are going to play a huge role in this story. Other characters are coming up in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I appreciate it.**

**\- Fovvia 🌸**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The sensation of sweltering beads of sweat trickling down her spine stirred her awake. With a tired groan, She sat up on the lavish futon, looking around the room with half-lidded eyes. Her gaze fell on the round wall clock and her sour mood turned acidic.

_7:26 am._

Going back to sleep was a temptation compelling enough to make her lie down on the plush duvet once again, but as her back touched the mattress, she grimaced in disgust. Her clothes were dampened and sticky with sweat. Seemingly, luck has decided to abandon her for a few days.

Sighing in defeat, she rose to her feet and staggered towards the bathroom.

* * *

Flattening her mint green knee-length skirt, Sakura took one last glance at her reflection; rosy hair were washed and dried and tied into a short ponytail, with few wayward tresses decorating her face. A golden leaf-shaped pendant was nestled atop her chest, dangling contrastingly against the white blouse. Forest green pumps looked compatible enough with her lighter green pleated skirt. Well, despite her unfateful morning, she looked _presentable._

Grabbing her cell phone, she strode out of the room, hoping to have breakfast without confronting anyone. Her eyes skimmed over the phone, checking recent messages and as Sai's name failed to appear on the screen, she swallowed down the stinging disappointment. He had not bothered to check up on her.

' _Well, you are the one who asked him for time.'_ Her _inner-voice_ sneered at her.

Feeling dejected and torn, Sakura entered the kitchen and stopped. _Sabaku no Gaara_ was sitting on a chair, looking as cold and as inhospitable as ever. As his mint green eyes penetrated her soul, Sakura wondered how a single person could have changed so much in three years. Gaara, she remembered perfectly, has always been anti-social but never has she seen him look so... so _menacing_ before.

What happened to the boy who made sand castles with her?

"Good morning." She broke the uncomfortable silence with a chipped smile.

He remained silent, observing her expressionlessly.

"I-I'll just have some water and then-"

"Your mother left breakfast for you." His voice, taut and reserved, cut through her sentence.

"O-Oh. I-Uhmm.. Okay." She managed another forced smile to offer him.

A heavy quietus engulfed the small space and as the pinkette racked her brain for something to say, memories of the previous day resurfaced in her mind. _Kankuro._

"Uh.. Is K-Kankuro fine now?"

Gaara regarded her with unwavering criticism for a moment before standing up. Her jittery senses flung into motion and she quickly side stepped the short male when he walked closer. However, He simply walked around her and exited the kitchen, leaving a confused Sakura behind.

* * *

The crammed streets of _Sunagakure_ were bustling with exuberant energy as people scampered through marketplace and grocery stores. The vendors called out to random people, brandishing their goods with great enthusiasm. Joyous children rushed past the adults, their animated chatter and refreshing giggles echoing throughout the small city. _This_ is, maybe, the only thing she had genuinely missed during her escapade.

A soft smile graced her features as a rare moment of tranquillity enveloped her being. She watched in content as two gleeful children skipped happily towards the ice-cream vendor. Another child, older than the two, sighed fondly before treating them to the delicious deserts. The youngest of the three - a girl with large brown eyes and wavy ginger hair - babbled eagerly to her elder sister about the upcoming school festival.

Serenity left Sakura and a forlorn look replaced her previously content features.

'It would have been better if Temari nee-chan was here. She would have supported me.'

She recalled the memory of last night, the utter dejection she had felt when she came to know that her Temari nee-chan had left Sunagakure.

_"Temari got married to the son of a military strategist in Konoha. She is not here."_

_"K-Konoha?"_

_"Yes." Came her mother's tight, almost taunting response._

_"When?"_

_"Last year. The boy was visiting Suna with his father for political purposes."_

_"And Uncle Rasa just agreed to it?"_

_"He found it acceptable since the boy belonged to a well-known political family."_

'Acceptable?' Sakura had almost snorted in disgust. Of course, the Kazekage had ulterior motives, otherwise, he would not have agreed at all. Having spent half of her life in her aunt Karura's home, she was no stranger to the corrupted mannerisms and tactful diplomacy of higher authorities. She just hoped that Temari would not be dragged into this mess.

With a tired sigh, she took a seat on the roadside bench, the rocky texture of which dug into her bottom uneasily. Wiggling her toes, she relished the feel of sandy grains and mud on her sandle-clad feet - she had _missed_ this feeling; the way wind kissed her porcelain skin with gentle swishes of warmth and familiarity and the way earthy scent of _home_ infiltrated her nostrils.

In a swift motion, she slipped off her sandals and rested her bare feet on the ground. A long exhale escaped her lips as the feel of earthly soil invaded her senses.

"Is that you, Sakura?"

Her eyes flashed up in surprise as a gentle voice interrupted her moment of tranquillity.

Standing a few feet away, an elderly woman with short greyish hair and wise eyes inspected Sakura with keen astonishment. Her mouth was set in a grim line but her beady eyes seemed to sparkle in hope as she neared the young woman.

"Chiyo baa-san?" The pinkette exclaimed elatedly.

"My my, It _really_ is you." Chiyo smiled merrily as she sat beside the girl. Almost instantly, her motherly warmth flooded the air and assuaged Sakura's overwhelming distress.

"How are you, child?"

Melancholic gratitude filled the hollow depths of her heart, stirring the emptiness unkempt within. Those words - _How are you -_ felt almost foreign to her ears. Her soul, which seemed so far out of her reach now, was parched for affection. For _love._ For _belonging._

All these years of loneliness and desolation and mortification and despair; It had made her crave the only thing she had wanted and _lost._

_Acceptance._

"I am..." Her mind which had previously been a chaotic jumble of emotions and feelings seemed to blank out as she repeated the question in her head. How is she?

Chiyo, being as generous and as sagacious as she remembered, waited patiently for her to reflect her inner thoughts.

"I am..." She tried again, this time speaking with utmost honesty, "Uncertain. And confused. And just so... angry at everyone."

"I see." The elder woman turned to face the sky, "The world is a library comprised of various books, child and each of us have our own."

"Our own book?" Sakura watched the curves of her face crinkle in bright wisdom, the knowledge of which stretched beyond the pinkette's age.

"Not book, rather a story book." Glinting eyes fell on her fascinated expression, "Just as a writer records the tumultuous events of the world and pens down the legends left behind the heroes and sometimes, scrawls the haywire of his frenzied thoughts into artistic creations - Just like that, we must compose this life as our own story. We are the writers, privileged with the pens of fate, expected to write in the book of life."

Her emerald eyes were wide with stupefaction and brimmed with venerating awe.

"But..." She mumbled uncertainly, "Sometimes things don't happen the way we want to. If.. If we can write our own story, then why are the words like 'desire' and 'longing' created?"

"The words were created by the ones who failed to recognise their real identities, their true motives. Mankind is selfish, child. The desires that remain unfulfilled and the longings left forgotten, are the prices we have to pay to buy other books so we can read and learn. And yet, sometimes, instead of a lesson, all we gain from that book is a list of unfulfilled wishes and wisful yearnings. And as for the misconducts," Chiyo paused to look at her with such ferocity and vivid intelligence that it shook Sakura's cores.

"They happen because a book cannot be published unless the editor cuts out the erroneous bits."

Mouth agape and wonderment instilled in her thumping heart, Sakura felt a glimmer of hope slither its way into the hollow pits of her soul. The hazy muddle, which had become a constant over the last few months, started to clear away.

"I'll take a leave now." Chiyo grabbed her wooden staff and rose to her feet.

Sakura, who was still processing and comprehending the knowledge passed to her, grabbed the elder lady's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Chiyo baa-san." The emeralds of her eyes shone with heartfelt gratitude and fresh rays of renewed hope.

"Thank you." She repeated.

Chiyo's wrinkled face contorted into a loving smile as her hand came to rest upon the girl's soft rosy hair.

"Have faith in yourself, pretty petal."

And with those few emboldening words, Chiyo parted ways with young Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha ran a clammy hand through his dump of raven hair as an exasperated sigh escaped his chapped lips. Midnight eyes were squinted, watching the desert dwellers shuffle through the arid streets of Sunagakure. His tongue flicked out to moisten his parched lips. A vexed scowl marred his handsome face as he recalled the reason he had ventured into the small city.

 _Sasuke took a satisfying gulp of water from his canteen as he lounged in the main lobby of the hotel they had stayed the previous night. The airline crew had been prearranged to spend the night in a three star hotel, just on the outskirts of Sunagakure_ _and after an entire night of much deserved rest, they were ready to set off to Konoha in the next few hours._

_As he capped the water bottle, their air mechanic entered the lobby, looking drained. He approached Sasuke and slumped next to him with an exhausted sigh. His pasty white hair were matted against his forehead with sweat and his violet eyes were bleary and worn._

_"We have a flight in three hours, Hozuki."_

_"Six."_

_"What?" Sasuke raised a dark brow at the shorter male._

_"Flight is in six hours. There was a technical problem, I've been working on it since morning."_

_Sasuke's brows furrowed in annoyance as he watched the flight engineer recline on the waiting chairs insouciantly._

_"Then fix it."_

_Hozuki peaked an eye open to glare at the Uchiha._

_"Are you deaf? I told you we were working on it since the morning. The engine has failed. Aircraft engineers from Sunagakure will be arriving shortly with the new ones."_

_"You said It will take six hours."_

_"It might take more than that."_

Six hours. Sasuke's scowled deepened as he took a sharp turn, eyes searching desperately for a utility store. He had promised Ino that he would be back before evening to celebrate her birthday. Apparently, luck was not in his favour today.

He scurried past the horde of people crowding the market area as he spotted a small store just beside a souvenir shop. The bell jingled as he entered the small compartment, notifying the short burly man he assumed to be the owner. The store was empty, except for a young boy who was restocking dairy supplies.

"How may I help you, Sir?" The stout man asked politely.

"Two water bottles." He ordered, placing a fair wad of money on the counter. The man seemed to be taken back at his sheer display of condescension.

Muttering a very audible, "Youngsters these days.", he moved to the refrigerator and took out two bottles of fresh, sparkling water. Handing them over to the raven-haired Uchiha, he shuffled the money, intending to return the change.

"Keep it." Sasuke enjoined, leaving the store in hurried paces.

Standing under the shade of the utility store, He drank the cold water to his fill, sating his burning throat. Wiping his mouth with sleeve of his dark shirt, He glanced half-liddedly towards the souvenir shop. A fleeting memory grazed his senses.

_"Sasuke-kun?" Ino entered the study, looking comically delighted. Her long hair were tied in a messy bun and she was clad in a short summer dress. Ignoring the way her husband's eyes lingered on her long legs, she flopped next to him with a squeal._

_"What is it?" Sasuke smirked as his dark eyes scanned her beautiful face._

_"You know Temari? Shikamaru's wife?"_

_Sasuke raised a brow at the inexpectance of the question but nodded in acknowledgement nonetheless._

_"She is from Sunagakure, you know. She has just returned from her short visit to her hometown and guess what?" She flailed her hands in the air animatedly._

_"What?"_

_"She_ _brought such intricately patterned tapestries from there - I was in complete awe!"_

_Sasuke felt his smirk widen as he admired the radiant beauty of his wife, the way her eyes shone in childlike excitement and her words sometimes fumbled over each other passionately._

_He would gladly buy her every single souvenir of Sunagakure if it granted him this lovely view._

A lump formed in his throat as the memory faded away into a throbbing zilch. His eyes, reserved and bleary, fell towards the modestly sized store.

He would make it up to her.

Feeling resolutely determined, he took four purposeful strides towards the building and pushed open the glass doors. Cool air caressed his clammy face as soon as he stepped inside, a relieved sigh escaped his - now moist - lips and a flicker of gratitude passed his consciousness. A young woman, barely in her early twenties, approached him with a confident gait. Sasuke ignored her bashful gaze and the extra sway of her petite hips.

"Do you need anything special, Sir?" She asked him with a flirtatious smile, hazel eyes fluttering coquettishly.

"No, I'm fine." He replied curtly before moving towards one of the aisles. Charcoal eyes skimmed over countless rows of sumptuous pieces of decor with careful perusal. Diversely sized pottery, carved of smooth clay and hand-glazed with fine glitters occupied the wooden shelves. Flamboyant paints and inticrate carvings adorned the porcelain ceramics. His hawk-eyed gaze moved to the far left corner where marvellous sculptures of ancient deities resided, their majestic appearance and unparalleled grandeur outshining every other object. Sasuke's long fingers grazed the outline of an alabaster-hued gold trimmed goblet as he moved towards the magnificent statues.

Keenly inspecting the fine carvings of the statues, Sasuke silently appreciated the mastery of their sculptor. Glancing at his watch, he frowned when he calculated the limited amount of time he had left. _Barely an hour._

Taking a few hurried steps towards the next aisle, Sasuke paused briefly to admire the selection of meticulously patterned tapestries; multifariously coloured and exquisitely sewn, the designs were a sight to behold. His eyes particularly found a burgundy one, bearing the stitching of six scattered petals, quite appealing. He was about to grab the decorative fabric when another object, sitting on the far end of the lengthy aisle, captured his attention. _A gramophone._

Almost impulsively, he gravitated towards the antique instrument, heart thrumming incessantly within the confines of his broad chest as a single thought glued to the consciousness of his mind, repeating over and over like an inescapable mantra.

_Ino is fond of classical music._

Just as his hands enclosed the metallic horn of the ancient sonograph, another hand - a much warmer and much smaller hand - covered his larger one. Onyx eyes snapped towards the assailant's face, only to find himself drowning in the bewitching greens of wide doe eyes.

Sasuke faintly recognised the young woman as the same one he encountered on the airport _twice._ The unique hue of her glossy hair and the exotic shade of her enchanting eyes were traits hard to miss. _Or forget._ Never having taken a good look before, Sasuke watched her long lashes encasing the emeralds within, and the small button nose paired with the unnatural rosy cheeks made him question the girl's _actual_ age. Soft strands of coral pink hair fell over a large forehead - another trait which made her stand out amongst the desert dwellers.

For some reason, Sasuke couldn't help but think that this woman doesn't belong _here._

The thought struck him before he could think and another irately observant one informed him that the girl's lips - which were rosy and soft - added to her entrancing appearance.

"You?"

A surprised whisper invaded his ears and after a rare second of confusion, his muddled brain registered the fact that the woman had spoken.

"Are you following me or something?" She narrowed her spearment eyes at him suspiciously.

"Look, I know I'm young and well.. kinda pretty, but listen, I seriously have no time for obsessed stalkers. I am a married woman, committed to a man I love and--"

The raven-haired Uchiha watched in stunned silence as the _dwarf_ of a woman before him babbled on and on about her unbelievable notions and assumptions.

"You are annoying." He interrupted her consistent prattling.

"And I really don't want to hurt you so please stop chasing m--what?" She turned wide alluring eyes to his glaring black ones.

"I'm here to take _this-_ " he emphasized as he picked up the gramophone, "and besides, there's nothing to _chase._ "  
A cruel smirk graced his thin lips as dark smouldering eyes ran over the petite frame of the short woman, before he walked away haughtily.

Sakura stood there gaping for _five_ seconds before realising the hidden _implications_ of that asshole's words. Seething in anger, she stormed past the confused saleswoman and marched towards the reception desk, where the arrogant jerk stood, offering a credit card to the owner.

"Pack this item." She heard his disdainful voice.

"Wait!" She called as she reached the counter, "I saw this gramophone before and thus, it belongs to me."

Sasuke raised a perfectly sculpted brow at the _pink-haired dwarf._

"I've already bought it."

"You can't!" She almost shrieked, looking nothing less of an aggressive tigress, ready to pounce the victim any instant.

"What do you mean I can't--"

"Hikari Oji-san! It was mine and Sai's third anniversary yesterday. I bought this for him- You know he likes classical music. We once visited your store in the past, You might not remember but I do and I--"

"Sakura! Shin'ainaru musume, It's fine. You can take it." Hikari san, an elderly man with kind eyes and amiable demeanour, gave the pinkette a loving smile. He had known the child almost all her life and out of complete fondness for her and utter respect for the Kazekage, he couldn't ignore her plea.

"Excuse me? I paid you." Sasuke argued.

"I have already remitted the money back into your account. You can look around for other gifts, young man."

"But-"

"Look boy, It's Sakura-chan's wedding anniversary and the poor child has been here since morning, finding the perfect gift for her husband. Let her have it." The man motioned for him to _'let it go'._

"What the-" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he noticed a ridiculously bright and annoyingly smug smile on _Sakura's_ face.

Placing a sufficient amount of money on the counter, Sakura grabbed her purchased item and left the store-

_But not before giving Sasuke another jaunty grin._

* * *

Letting out a self-congratulatory giggle, Sakura - for the first time in years - relished the searing hot rays of the afternoon sun. Unexpectedly, her earlier conversation with Chiyo baa-san and her eventful encounter with the dark-haired stranger had managed to turn her sour mood into a lighter, happier one. Sighing contentedly, she ran slender pale fingers nimbly over the shiny gold surface of the gramophone.

_Sai would really love this._

A delighted smile graced her features at the thrilled thought.

However, her happiness was short lived.

The conceited jerk with _duck-butt_ hair exited the store and his dark gaze instantly locked on her jovial form. Her smile faltered as the smouldering intensity of his midnight eyes pierced through her beatific soul, slashing through her satisfaction and toppling over her happiness. _Oh Kami._

_The fates probably loathe her existence._

Taking powerfully calculated steps towards her, the man looked intimidating. _Menacing._ Just like a predator closing in on his prey.

Maybe she shouldn't have antagonised him that much?

_What was his problem anyway?_

"You think you're very smart." His voice, low and taunting, reached her ears.

"And you have the audacity to look smug when in reality, you were the one who snatched that sonograph from me." He growled, stopping within a distance of two feet from her. His strong form hovered over her mousy one.

"N-No one can snatch what is _really yours_ from your hands _._ " She raised her head to appear less intimidated. The tall stranger chuckled in response.

"I wonder about that."

Sakura didn't get the time to decipher the meaning of his words because instantaneously, He _snatched_ the antique instrument from her hands and made a dash into the nearest valley.

Baffled by the abrupt action, Sakura stood there gaping in complete shock _once again._

And by the time she regained her senses, The stupid asshole had already disappeared into the swarm of people.

Sakura let out a frustrated cry, mourning the loss of her beloved gift when suddenly, the strident ringing of her cellphone interrupted her public display of vexation.

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Haruno Sakura speaking?"_

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a sabulous wall, the gritty structure of which dug into his broad back. Large puffs of air escaped his mouth in tired exhales and despite the nuisance of sweaty clothes and muddy shoes, a wide pompous grin never left his usually stoic face. The amusing memory of huge spearmint eyes and a childish pout was ingrained into his mind.

_Annoying woman._

He was about to observe his stolen possession when his phone rang up.

'Such opportune timing.' He scowled.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Uchiha Sasuke speaking?"_

"Yes?"

_"Sir, Can you please arive near the Kingstown Inn, located in the Hidden Valleys Village?"_

_"Why?"_

Sasuke frowned at the irrelevant request, but as the next words left the person's mouth, his whole world came crashing down.

_"I am Inspector Hayate from the KPF. There has been a car accident near Hidden Valleys and your wife, Miss Yamanaka/Uchiha Ino was found dead."_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! *Uchiha maniac laugh plays in the bg***

**KPF = Konoha Police Force.**

**\- Fovvia 🌸**


	6. Chapter 6

Traumatising jolts of hysteria shook her innermost cores as the sleek black phone fell from her hands in an agonizingly slow motion and _shattered -_ the sound of which was drowned out by the raucous cracking of her heart. Her focus slipped away like water does from a sieve, falling down and _down_ into the neverending pits of delirium. She tried to grasp the withering pieces of reality which kept sifting through her muddled brain and _yet,_ the impact of those earth shattering words had inflicted a wound beyond repair. It had crushed her and knocked over every wisp of air from her lungs and she found herself hyperventilating.

She couldn't _inhale._ Or _exhale._

Everything seemed to blur past the conscious realms of her mind; the chatty housewives, the boisterous shopkeepers, the jovial children, the exuberant jingling of bells as customers rushed past her into the cordial shop - all of it seemed to fade away, leaving behind only the incessant echo of those heartwrenching words.

_Suddenly Breathing felt like an arduous task._

With a loud thud, she collapsed to the ground, struggling to claw her way out from the harrowing depths which threatened to swallow her whole being. Her hands, clammy and quaky, wound their way into the grainy particles of sand, seeking their comfort. But It didn't help. _Nothing would_ _._

_No._

_No. No. No._

_It couldn't be true-_

A strangled sob escaped her trembling lips as the first tear of grief slithered down her pale face, hitting the scorching sand beneath. An unbearable pang ran through her heart and her hands instantly flew up, grabbing her chest with painful desperation.

"No--" She choked, curling into her self, trying to tear apart her heart for the pain was _too much_ to endure.

She didn't know how long she sat there, devastated and heartbroken, ignoring the strange glances of passersby and the occasional worry of some bystanders.

Seconds ticked into minutes and finally, a familiar voice - one she had longed to hear a few days ago - called out to her.

"Sakura!"

Foggy spearmint eyes lifted ever so slightly, grief stricken and tearful, to watch Kankuro sprinting towards her worriedly.

_Ni-san._

"What the hell happened?" He crouched in front of her, dark eyes glinting with evident concern as they searched her teary ones.

Sakura's addled brain had a hard time processing his words.

_What happened?_

And then, It finally hit her.

* * *

_The strident ringing of her cellphone interrupted her public display of vexation._

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Haruno Sakura speaking?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I apologise for bothering you madam. I'm Inspector Hayate Gekko from KPF. Do you happen to know a man named Sai?"_

_Sakura's anger flew out the window as soon she heard the name of her dark haired, alabaster skinned lover. Apprehension filled her nerves as she questioned the officer._

_"Yes. He is my husband. Why? Is everything fine?"_

_"Oh I-" Inspector Gekko seemed to hesitate for a moment, "I'm really sorry for the news I'm about to deliver you... Your husband, Sai, had an accident near the Kingstown Inn located in Hidden Valleys village and.. He has passed away."_

* * *

_And he has passed away._

Crippling waves of shock slapped Sakura's senses all over again as the severity of her tragic situation settled into her brain. Staggering to her feet, She pushed her trembling form away from Kankuro's comforting embrace.

"Saku-"

"Hidden Valleys Village." Her hoarse voice, which seemed foreign to her own ears, cut through his sentence urgently.

"I need to g-go-" Quaky hands wiped the remains of salty tears from her face as frantic eyes, a dull shade of emerald, searched the crowd desperately.

"Why, Sakura?" Kankuro questioned the small woman but apparently, she was not paying attention to him. He watched her nimble feet take action as she strode towards one of the cab drivers near a gas station. Immediately, Kankuro followed the pink haired girl, all the while convincing his wounded pride that he was only doing this for his aunt's sake. Afterall, Aunt Mebuki is the only mother figure he and his siblings have left after their own mother's death.

"S-Sir, Can You take me t-to Hidden Valleys?" Sakura asked- almost pleaded - the gruff looking driver. The man seemed to ponder for a while before nodding.

Sakura offered him a grateful nod and sat in the backseat of the hoary taxi.

"Sakura wait--" Kankuro threw open the car's door, ignoring the chastising glare from the owner and slid in beside his cousin.

"Kankuro Ni?" Large green eyes, filled with heartbreaking sorrow, gazed into his reluctant brown ones.

"I'll go with you." He muttered silently.

And when she sniffed and leapt into his arms, Kankuro didn't push her away.

* * *

The ride passed in haunting silence. No one uttered a single word to the other and to say It was suffocating would be an understatement. During the expanse of one hour and twenty minutes, Kankuro stole surreptitious glances at his sis- at _Sakura_ and racked his brain for any possible deductions which could account for _this_ shattered state of her's.

The car finally skidded to a stop, the deafening screech of it's shabby tires cutting through the deathly quietude. He cast another questioning glance towards the pinkette but she seemed to be caught in an internal turmoil of her own.

"Sak-" He started to reach out for her but she unlocked the car and stumbled out in a haste.

"Madam! My fare!?" The driver shouted after the staggering woman but she paid no heed. Acting instinctively, Kankuro shoved an adequate amount of cash into the man's calloused hands and dashed after the pink-haired woman.

* * *

Sakura blundered towards the yellow barricade tape which glinted brightly under the searing gold sunrays. In a far off distance, she heard Kankuro's worried calls, the blaring rings of police sirens, the warning yells of forensic officers - but she couldn't bring herself to care. Why, you may ask? Because every single one of them was drowned out by the ear-splitting, world-shattering reality of _his death._

_Her husband's death._

_Sai's death._

Sakura choked on her saliva and fell to the ground in a dishevelled heap. Tears which had dried over, returned with intensity doubled and rattled her cores with unbearable agony.

"Miss, please retreat back to your car. This is a suspected crime scene--" An officer requested Sakura politely, only to be interrupted by another distressed voice.

"Where is She!?"

The startled officer didn't have enough time to react as afflicted coal eyes searched the area and landed on something beyond the barrier. Without much forethought, he raised the caution tape and entered the scene.

"Mr. Uchiha! You cannot--" But It was already too late and the woman he was previously comforting sprung to her feet, following after the young Uchiha.

Side by side, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha approached two dead bodies, laying abreast in plain white mortuary bags. The moved in perfect sync and yet seemingly remained unaware of the other, for their sorrow was greater than their brief acknowledgement of each other.

Sasuke, being the more composed out of the two, crouched beside the smaller body and lifted the thin cloth -  
only to lurch back with a hysterical jolt.

_It was his wife. His bestfriend. His Ino._

His normally indifferent persona crumbled under the intense weight of this striking reality and in one rare instant of stupefaction, he allowed a tiny flicker of vulnerability grace his stoic face.

How could this happen?

How could she just... leave him?

Too many thoughts - deranged and disorientated - struck his hazy mind and created a havoc within his broken heart. His eyes, glazed and petrified, ran over the ashen face of his wife. Her once radiant and glowing face was now dull and sickly, something he knew she wouldn't have appreciated. Her body, always slim but athletic, was now frail and slender under the thin coat of white fabric.

Reaching out instinctively, Sasuke grabbed her hand over the mortuary bag and allowed his eyes to fall shut in silent remorse.

'Ino.. I..' He swallowed the tears down, hoping for forgiveness from his one and only lover. That is until another voice, a gruff unfamiliar one, spoke up.

"Sir, I thought they were married. They came together and spent the night here. That woman, the one with blonde hair, booked a room here under the name.. 'Yamanaka'--"

Onyx eyes snapped open in shock as rest of the words were drowned out by the dire ringing in his ears. Soon enough, horror settled over the crushing disbelief as his dark gaze fell over the second body. He saw the pink haired woman crying uncontrollably over the deceased man, holding his shirt desperately as she hunched over his chest. A small glimmer of pity which would have blossomed into amiable comfort was crumpled under the overwhelming rage that took over his sanity the moment his brain registered the fact that _his wife_ was found dead with _that man._

_"They came together and spent the night here."_

_"I thought they were married."_

_"Booked a room under the name Yamanaka."_

No.

_"They came together and spent the night here."_

_"...came together and spent the nigh..."_

"No!"

Sasuke's head snapped towards the source of that enraged shout which had not been his own. It was the pink haired woman.

Tear stained and vanquished, Sakura's face was miserable. However, her voice was not.

"It could not be true! You are mistaken!"

"Sakura.." Kankuro whispered, watching Sakura with unconcealed distress. He had never imagined, despite his eminent abhorrence for Sai, that the pale man would meet such a horrendous fate. His heart brimmed with unbidden grief as he stared at the wretched form of his young sister.

"He was m-my husband and- and we had arguments but.. we loved each other! You are surely mistsken!" She cried, standing up on wobbly feet.

Sasuke's midnight black orbs dropped towards his wife's lifeless form.

_"Sasuke-kun? You know what? I hope we meet again in afterlife and every life after this one because- I just CANNOT imagine falling in love with anyone else but you!"_

He remembered the words- the love exclamations and heartfelt promises- Ino used to utter and He always brushed them off as 'corny lines' from one of her romance novels. He didn't know they would hold such significance to him now.

But...

_"They came together and spent the night here."_

Clenching his jaw in frustration, Sasuke got back on his feet gracefully and schooling his piteous expression, he turned towards the forensic officers.

"Sasuke..." A tall brunet with red cheek markings walked over towards the Uchiha. _Inuzuka Kiba,_ Sasuke recognized.

"Take the corpses to Konoha Mortuary House ASAP!" Shouted another senior officer as the ambulances arrived on the spot. "An autopsy needs to be performed before we can hand the bodies to their families."

"I've informed Itachi. They'll be arriving at the hospital." Kiba told him, offering a comforting pat to his rigid shoulders. Sasuke didn't reply.

And even if he did, It would have been drowned out by the pinkette's hysterical cries. Sasuke watched her stumbling after the paramedics as they took away her _husband._ The realization that this annoying woman he had encountered earlier that day, was the wife of the man who had been... been with _his_ wife, washed over his numbing senses. Idle hands twisted into violent fists.

_Why?_

"Sasuke." Kiba interrupted his silent rage, "Let's go."

Shrugging the other man's hands off, Sasuke stalked off towards the ambulance.

* * *

Feline eyes, deadly and calm - the allure of whom was lethal yet captivating - perceived the chaos erupting before them. Strands of lustrous black hair framed the man's handsomely sculpted face. Draped in a long dark cloak, he moved with regal grace and efficient power, towards Konoha's mortuary house. Sirens bursted the front gates where the ambulance and police wagons have arrived only seconds before. Two corpses, mantled in white bags, were transferred to drab looking gurneys. The vexing scraps of metal wheels against the concrete floor were immediately drowned out by the loud sobs of a woman.

_Pink hair._

That was all his calculating mind registered before his gaze moved towards the dark haired male.

"Sasuke." His voice conveyed comfort but not sympathy. _Never_ sympathy.

_He knew his brother will never appreciate it._

_Or accept it._

Sasuke didn't react. Cold and indifferent, his brother moved past him.

"Itachi-san." Kiba Inuzuka walked closer to the Uchiha brothers, appearing somewhat disturbed. The elder man turned his attention from his brother's back to the young officer.

"It's.. about the accident.." Kiba started hesitantly, the uneasiness in his voice striking Itachi as unusual.

"Ino was.."

An acrid growl left the younger Uchiha's lips as his enraged eyes levelled the Inuzuka with a loathsome glare. Kiba stared back, his mouth set in a grim line. A stifling silence followed the display, which was then disrupted by Itachi.

"Sasuke, let me handle this."

Sasuke didn't even twitch.

He was frozen to the spot, cemented to the ground in his vehement fury. Clenched fists tightened even more as his heated glare pierced the officer, _daring_ him to say another word.

_"They came together and spent the night here."_

He didn't deserve this. _He didn't._

"Sasuke. Darling?" His mother's voice reached his ears - gentle and alleviating. His hands loosened as he inhaled sharply, as if struck out of his violent reverie. When his gaze found her comforting one, all he could see was the way she stood beside his father, looking the very embodiment of unrivalled elegance. Momentarily, his eyes moved to his father's, whose face was gravely and stressed - probably because his _lovely and sweet_ daughter-in-law is _no more._

"Sasuke-kun.." Mikoto took a step closer to where he stood, stretching her arms out as she beckoned him forward. _Just like she did when he had been a naive child._

If It had been any other time, Sasuke would have scowled at the sheer display of affection (that, too, in public) but this was not just _any other time._

 _This_ was different.

Because _this time_ everything was _just too much_ to bear; the atrocious betrayal, the crippling loss, the overwhelming mania. _Every single thing._

_Even his own pride._

And so, in another moment of rare vulnerability, Sasuke Uchiha allowed himself to crumble in his mother's awaiting arms. Burying his face into the nape of her neck, Sasuke sought the solace which had been ripped away from him in the most brutal manner. However, even with pain surging through his veins, he didn't shed a single tear. _He wouldn't._

For he needed not a pacifier, but an anchor.

And for the time being, he found that anchor in the arms of his okaa-san.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**-Fovvia 🌸**


	7. Chapter 7

_'Things change. And friends leave. But life doesn't stop for anybody.'_

Nimble fingers traced the outline of brittle texture of creased paper, dull emerald eyes fixated on a single sentence as if somehow, the words could fill the agonizing void in her heart. It had been one of her old time favourite books; the same words had been her anchor during the calamitous storms of life, but now-

 _Now_ their meaning held no semblance nor influence on her.

Folding the wrinkled corner of tinted page, she set the book aside, almost gingerly and then slumped down on her side. She felt _drained. Crushed_ under the weight of devastating loss. _Vanquished_ by the cruel mishaps of fate.

Gone was the Sakura Haruno whose smile was wider than the skies and brighter than the sun.

Now, even the simple task of gazing at white linen sheets seemed arduous.

Fisting the comforting material, she clenched her eyes shut and wondered once again _why_ she had failed to listen to her husband, _why_ she had argued with him, _why_ she had left him alone, _why_ fate has stripped her off her happiness, _why_ has she received a punishment she didn't deserve, _why_ couldn't all of this be an awful nightmare.

_Just why._

Her eyes remained devoid of tears and yet, _yet,_ her heart cried out in pain, in anguish, in despair. _Wondering why._

A gentle knock interrupted her mourning and she immediately tensed.

"Sakura? Are you up?" Her sister's gentle voice reached her ears and for a moment, she contemplated keeping silent and letting the elder woman leave. But, 'Temari can be very persistent when she wants to be', she thought as there was another knock. Louder than the previous one. Wearily, the pinkette moved towards the shoji door and opened it.

Temari - _Temari Nara,_ she reminded herself - stood before her with a concerned look etched on her elegant features. That day, Her _nee-chan_ had been the first one to wrap protective arms around her trembling sister, whispering sweet consolations in her ear. And maybe that's why she had allowed her sister to be the only solace at this crucial time.

"You haven't eaten since morning. Should I bring your dinner here?"

Sakura shook her head.

Temari opened her mouth (probably to reprimand her for her lack of selfcare) but then seemed to contemplate something and simply sighed.

"Sakura..." She began gingerly, "It's been one week. I know It's not easy - It _never_ will be - but.. please... don't do this to yourself." Her blond brows furrowed as she regarded her younger sister with sympathy.

The pinkette didn't react. Temari felt her heart constrict as she watched her lively imouto so _empty,_ so devoid of life. Reminding herself to be strong for her sister, she spoke again; her voice lighter and yet somehow heavier with emotions this time.

"Sakura... Sai would never want to see you like this."

And this time Sakura _did_ react.

The hollow mask of apathy crumbled into tiny pieces of desolation and suddenly the girl standing before Temari looked every bit of a broken ragged doll and the woman's heart ached terribly at the sight.

Fighting back her own tears, Temari enveloped her _precious imouto_ into a consolatory hug, trying to drown out the agonizing sobs with her quiet reassurances.

____________________________________________

They stayed like that for a while; two sisters embracing in the midst of devastating chaos, clinging to each other with heart-rending desperation.   
After Sakura's sobs subsided to mere whimpers, Temari pulled her face back to wipe tears from the pinkette's face.

"Come on." She guided the smaller woman towards her bed and helped her sit down. Sakura was silent, once again retreating back to her impassive state. Temari sighed and poured a glass of water from the nightstand and offered it to Sakura.

She didn't drink, as Temari had expected and thus - being the protective sibling she was - shoved the glass into her hands. Sakura looked up, spearmint eyes empty and fatigued, and hesitantly took a sip.

"Your pain is indeed very great, I know that." She started gingerly, "I also know that.. I would never be able to understand the heartache you are going through but.. you have to be strong, imouto. For Aunt Mebuki. For me and Kankuro. For Gaara. For _your own self._ "

Sakura really wanted to ask _how?_

 _H_ _ow_ could one be stripped of their sole strength and then _be strong?_

"Temari?" Another voice called out from behind the door.

The blonde woman glanced at Sakura's emotionless expression before turning towards the door.

"Yeah!?" She called out to her husband.

 _Shikamaru Nara_ popped his head into the room and after assessing Sakura's still form, he urged his wife over.

Temari gave another worried glance towards her sister and after contemplating for few seconds, she stood up and stroked the girl's dusky rose hair.

"I'll be back with your dinner. And I won't take a no this time." She added sternly and gave a soft peck on her head before walking out of the room.

Sakura watched the door click shut and felt a heavy weight resettle in her stomach, churning her anxious cores.

It had indeed been _a week_ since Sai had left her, but the pain was still raw. The wounds were still sore.

And the reality was still unbearable.

Her restless mind drifted to the events of that doomed night; to immense heartbreak and to forlorn wails, to excruciatingly loud sirens and to disturbing rumours. And amidst everything, her mind drifted back to the humiliating words of _Uchiha Sasuke._

_The words which would haunt her forever._

_______________________________________________

Thunderous rackets pierced the vexing silence of _Konoha Hospital._ White omnious streaks of lightning tore through the dark canvas of night, illuminating the skies with frightful glow. Strong gusts of wind pricked her tear-stricken face, whipping past soft strands of pastel hair and dancing gracefully around the muddy yard in lovely swirls.

Sakura sat by the concrete pathway, slumped on the wooden bench, away from her family and the hospital staff. Away from the probing questions and harsh noises. Away from the meaningless consolations and _away from the heartache._

They had taken Sai's body for autopsy procedure about half an hour ago.

 _"We don't have clear evidence that this is indeed an accident case. However, nothing could be said until after an autopsy is performed."_ The doctor had informed, but Sakura barely listened, her pain was greater than their theories. Their stupid formalities and procedures wouldn't bring her husband back. _Nothing_ would.

A lone drop of water grazed her solemn face and drooping eyelashes lifted to find the stormy clouds cackling terrifyingly above; _It was about to rain._

Sai liked rain. Her jumbled mind whispered to her subconscious, illiciting a broken sound from her.

"Sakura?" She heard Temari's voice call out to her, "It's going to rain soon. Let's go inside."

As her sister grasped her cold hands, Sakura gazed up into a pair of concerned turquoise orbs.

"Nee-chan?"

"Yes, imouto-chan?" Temari whispered lovingly, caressing her face.

Without another word, Sakura leapt into her arms, clutching the older woman with every ounce of her frail body. Temari didn't protest, she simply stroked her hair and held the trembling girl in her arms.

"Temari Nee!" Sakura grabbed her hands desperately as she backed away to gaze at her sister's gentle expression, "They- The police! They might have misunderstood. S-Sai didn't have an intimate relationship with that woman... He wasn't like that, I know him!"

"Sakura-"

"NO!" She shouted hysterically, grasping her hair as she shook her head repeatedly, "He wouldn't cheat on me ever, Temari. I know him- I do!" Then, grabbing Temari's shoulder in a tight grip, she spoke like a madwoman, "Maybe that woman.. she lured him in and he tried to escape or- maybe HER husband abused her and she was unhappy with her marriage- Yeah, That's totally the reason. He abused her and _my_ Sai was only trying to help her out of her miserable relationship--"

She rambled on as if possessed by an insane spirit, unbeknownst to a certain Uchiha standing a few feet away, listening to her lunatic babbling.

"Sakura, please stop it-" Temari pleaded, only to be interrupted by derisive clapping and a scornful 'Wow'.

With a daunting gait, Sasuke Uchiha strode towards the two women, his usually stoic mouth now set in a bitter sneer. As he moved to stand directly in front of Sakura, she stared confusedly into dark bottomless orbs which regarded her with contempt and evident loathing.

"What an incredible speech in your _virtuous_ husband's honour, Miss Haruno. I must say that I'm very impressed by your delusional stories and attempts to prove your husband's _innocence._ "

Sakura stared at the Uchiha in confusion, unshed tears glistening like pearls in her dark emerald eyes. Her jumbled mind faintly recognized him from the sovereign shop but failed to process why _exactly_ was he here.

Levelling the young pinkette with a heated glare, the Uchiha regarded her dishevelled form with disdain; dark eyes running over her body with vehement criticism, "You have some nerve commenting on people you don't know."

Sakura, in all her naivety, didn't understand his derisive words and continued to stare at him wide-eyed.

"The _poor_ woman _your husband '_ helped' because she was abused and tortured by her husband - _that_ woman was _my_ wife."

Large spearmint eyes widened a fraction more as her muddled brain registered the clearly spoken words.  
But Sasuke was not done. He continued to speak, emphasising each word with bitterness and repulsion that seemed to overtake his mind.

"That _miserable_ woman had _everything -_ _every_ _single_ _thing_ _-_ she ever wanted in her life! A father-in-law who called her the 'pride of his clan', a mother-in-law who doted on her more than her own mother did, a brother-in-law who respected her and treated her like a sister we never had and..." He inched closer to the shocked woman, " _a husband_ who always saw her as an equal."

His voice dropped to a mere whisper, a grave sound which sounded more menacing and less reminiscing, "I knew her since the day I gained consciousness. I became friends with her because she was always there for me. I... I _married_ her because I fell in love with her and yet..."

Raising sooty lashes to stare directly into her eyes, Sasuke let out a mocking laugh.

"And _yet_ she runs towards _your husband_ because apparently, she was a _miserable_ woman abused by her family. May we have a round of applause for you!"

Frozen in disbelief, Sakura stared agape at the dark haired male numbly. Fresh tears fell down her face as sudden realization dawned upon her. She wanted to hit him for his arrogance, push him away for invading her personal space, yell into his face that _HE_ was the delusional one because there is no way, _no fucking way,_ that her _Sai_ had betrayed her. However, most of all, she just wanted to look away from those deep, pitch black, bottomless eyes which seemed to pull her in with every second that passed, showing her the deadliest of realities and the most heartbreaking truths.

She wanted to run away and never look back.

Instead, she stood rooted to the spot, watching silently as Sasuke scoffed and started to walk away. A loud blaring sound disrupted her numb state just as Temari's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Let's go inside."

Sakura didn't budge.

"Sakura?" Temari called.

"Sakura?!"

_"Sakura?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Don't you ever.. regret leaving your family for someone like me?"_

_"What kind of question is that, Sai?"_   
_Then as an afterthought, "No I don't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're the family I chose."_

_A soft smile graced the artist's pale face and Sakura felt her own beam at the rare sight._

_"I.. promise I won't give up on us, no matter how hard it gets." He kissed her knuckles, whispering into the dark._

_"I promise too."_

And promises are not meant to be broken.

As the first drop of rain graced her solemn features and gilded down the plains of her cheek, Sakura ran after the retreating Uchiha, ignoring her nee-chan's worried calls.

"Wait!" She shouted as she came to a stop before him.

"I don't know why your wife did whatever she did and I'm not even interested in your lovestory. But what I _k_ _now_ is that my Sai would never betray my trust and throw away my love like some piece of shit. I don't care what bullshit you have to say- all i know is that I'm going to believe in the love Sai and I swore on!"

Coal black eyes scrutinised her slightly trembling form, the subtle quivering of her rosy lips portraying a stark contrast to the fire burning in those enchanting emerald orbs. A wry smirk made it's way on Sasuke's dark features.

Acid dripped from his voice as he stepped closer to Sakura, hovering over her petite frame, "You are pathetic. Maybe that's why he went to other women- because he couldn't stand your stupidity."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sheer display of malice and she stood rooted to the spot, watching him leave once again.

And this time, she didn't follow him.

____________________________________________

Her eyes glossed over as the words kept playing in her head over and over again, haunting her day and night, sucking her deeper into the hellhole she found herself in after her husband's death.

She couldn't stand this.

Heaving a struggling breath, she crumbled into a pile of messy tears once again.

'I wish you had not left me with so many questions, Sai. Please come back.'

The pillows were soon soaked with her pain and despair cocooned her into a wounding swaddle. The hushed sobs were then drowned out by her sister's yelling downstairs. She heard Shikamaru's harsh whispers and attempts to quieten his wife. She wondered what they were arguing about, if it was related to her or maybe it was _because_ of her.

Finally, a few hours later, Sakura was able to once again fall into a sleep plagued by painful memories and tormenting nightmares.

She didn't know what the future held for her, for her life had been drained the day Sai left her forever. However, She knew she would never be able to move on if she stayed in the place where every single thing reminded her of her beloved husband.

And so, as she slowly lost consciousness, she made a decision to leave Konoha forever.

_______________________________________

Temari seethed in anger as she paced around the living room. Shikamaru had left once again to _'settle matters'_ with the Yamanakas.

'Those fucking assholes!' She cursed inwardly as she remembered her conversation with the Nara an hour ago.

_One Hour Ago_

_"What is it?" She questioned as she took a seat beside a troubled Shikamaru._

_"It's... about the case."_

_"What about it?" Her mouth wrinkled in disgust as she was once again reminded of the implications revolving around her deceased brother-in-law and Ino Yamanaka, a family friend of her husband._

_"It seems to be more than just a road accident." The Nara began carefully._

_"What do you mean? It's a murder?"_

_"A planned murder, to be specific."_

_Temari gasped quietly as she watched the lines on her husband's face harden._   
_Ino was one of his childhood friends, she knew he was greatly affected by this disastrous turn of events._

_"They.. Did they really.. have an affair?" She whispered softly, her sister's broken face flashing before her jade eyes._

_"I don't know. Ino.. Ino has always loved Sasuke. It's hard to believe.. besides, we still don't have enough evidence."_

_"What about the autopsy reports?"_

_"They were normal. Nothing out of ordinary..."_

_"But?"_

_"But I have my doubts."_

_Temari nodded in agreement. The situation was too fishy. They had to have found something from the autopsy, given Ino's status and her father's mysterious death last year._

_"You think someone has tempered with the reports?"_

_Shikamaru nodded, "Most probably someone from the Uchiha clan."_

_Raising a pale blonde brow, she spoke, "Uchiha.. Sasuke?"_

_"No. Sasuke doesn't seem to be involved. The others.. however.."_

_"Speak clearly, Shika. What is wrong?"_

_"The Uchihas and the High Council have had a dispute for decades. Ever since the 4th's demise, their conflict has increased and I have a hunch that they are all somehow involved in this case."_

_Temari listened with keen concentration._

_"Inoichi-san were mysteriously found dead last year and the autopsy implied Suicide. Now, Ino's autopsy report points towards an accidental death. And this happened right after she was announced as the next Ceo of YEE. All of this could not be a coincidence."_

_"Have you reported this to the investigation team?"_

_"The investigations have been closed off after the report came."_

_Temari's eyes widened in disbelief as she sprung to her feet in anger._

_"What the hell?! They can't call off investigation just because one autopsy report came out fine. This is against the rule! They are forgetting that Suna is also involved in this case because of Sai!"_

_"Temari, Calm down."_

_"How can I calm down? My sister has_ _ destroyed  _ _her self over the course of this past week just because she doesn't KNOW what is happening. She needs answers, Shika- She deserves answers!"_

_"For God's sake, Temari!" Shikamaru grabbed her shoulders, silencing her angry protests, "You'll disturb Sakura. Calm down."_

_"Hire a private investigator for all i care but we need answers."_

_Keen black eyes stared into fiery turquoise ones, holding on to the pain they both felt, one for a friend and the other for a sister._

_"We will get answers." He promised._

●●●

Temari ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair, cursing the Uchihas for the power they hold over law and court. Of course, they called off the investigation. It was going to taint their esteemed reputation.

_"Shady fuckers!"_ She kicked the couch before plopping down on it.

She had always disliked the clan for their fake prestige and absolute power they held over the expanse of Konoha and It's surroundings. Still, she never believed them to be as heartless as to harm their own son's wife. The situation was overall confusing and absurd. For the time being, she thought, she had to believe in her husband's promise.

_They will get answers._

With that, she dozed off into an unpleasant slumber.

____________________________________________

**This is a slow build fanfiction. Please wait patiently for Sasusaku content. I appreciate everyone who reviews this and leave nice comments. Thank you ❤**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lengthy chapter to compensate for the late update. Hope you guys enjoy. All feedback is appreciated xx
> 
> Also, In case anyone is confused, the dialogues written in italics are always a memory/flashback. The sentences written in italics are meant for emphasis.

  
_Konoha International Airport_ was bustling with activity on a common Monday morning. The people were rushing past in a frenzied hurry; passengers and staff alike. Some chatted amiably, some inquired the staff, others were bidding farewell to their loved ones and amongst the sea of absolute chaos, stood an individual devoid of emotions.

There was no trace of happiness or sorrow in those emerald eyes, nor the relief or contentment which they seeked so desperately; All left was there a pair of hollow green eyes, their lack of emotions haunting the individual and their companion incessantly.

"Sakura?" Their companion called out gently, "I'm going to look for Shikamaru. Can you wait for me here?"

Sakura nodded.

Temari gave a tender smile before leaving the girl alone. Sakura didn't mind, She was rather relieved to be left alone for a while, away from the probing stares of worry and sympathy. As she spaced off, her memory lane took her back to the last time she came to the airport - _with Sai._ It had only been two weeks and yet it feels like an eternity has passed since then. She had been leaving for Sunagakure, just like now and yet, the situations are so different, so at odds with each other.

Fate has stringed her life in the most tragic of ways - an accursed jewel, precious and destructive, binding her within the neverending cage of misery and torment.

 _"You don't have to leave, Sakura. We are your family."_ Her sister had assured many times. Sakura didn't believe her once. For she had been deceived time and time again by those whom she referred to as _family._ Her mother had rejected her, Her brothers had severed all contact with her and her husband - the man she trusted _and_ loved more than words can account for - _that man_ had betrayed her in the worst imaginable way.

 _Family,_ they say.

Do they still expect her to have faith in a word so doomed, so deceptive?

Or maybe, It was she who had been at fault; a fiasco who continued to fail every single relationship, trusting too much and expecting so little.

Emotions conflicted and her mind and heart at war, she has chosen the only way out. _To leave and start over._

_Or at least try to do so._

_"Are you sure you don't want to take over his business?" Temari had asked hesitantly._

_"No.. I.. I'll talk with Uncle Rasa about the.. debt." She had replied, unsure yet resolved._

Her lips tilted into a frown as her gloomy features contorted into a distressed countenance. She was still very much unsure, about the past and the future; trying to weave her way out of this neverending hoard of questions.

  
_**The Night Before** _

_"Sakura? There is someone who wants to see you."_

_Apple green eyes lifted behind a stash of luscious heavy lashes to regard her sister with a puzzled look. She had not been expecting anyone._

_"Don't." Temari halted her declination before it emerged and Sakura clamoured her mouth shut in response, "You should meet them."_

_Slapping her novel shut in sheer vexation, the pinkette stood up, dusting her clothes and fixing her shameful mess of rosy hair. As she moved past Temari, her gaze flickered to the mirror sitting in far corner of the room. A dull, pale face, supporting red rimmed eyes and haunting dark circles stared back at her. In that fleeting moment, Sakura felt pity for the girl that stared back at her._

_Reigning the mocking emotion inside, she left the room._

_The living room was silent when they entered; the silence stifling and atmosphere awkward. A large burly man, probably in his late forties occupied the farthest couch and beside him, sat whom appeared to be his assistant; a nondescript man whose only distinctive quality was the pair of round spectacles perched atop his nose. Shikamaru was leaning against the main door, his face upturned into a visible frown._

_"Miss Haruno?" The large man stood up, extending his meaty hand towards her, "I'm Marvin Los. An attorney from YEE."_

_Sakura stared at him quizzically, shaking his hand, "YEE?"_

_Marvin cast a surreptitious glance towards Shikamaru whose expression remained unchanged, "Yamanaka Event Experts. I'm Miss- Mrs. Uchiha Ino's personal lawyer."_

_Recognition flashed across Sakura's face and along with it an unbriddled string of negative emotions: fury, resentment, bitterness, heartbreak-_

_"Why?"_

_He cast another glance behind Sakura, towards Temari Nara. He probably knew them, or at least he knew Shikamaru. Her sister's husband used to be on good terms with the Uchihas and the Yamanakas._

_"Why are you here?" Sakura repeated._

_"Your... husband, Sai.." He started and Sakura didn't like the hesitant pause, "He had a contract deal with our company. He started off as our art manager but after Inoichi-san's demise, He took hold of the company along with Ino-san. They basically ran the company together."_

_Sakura's resentful gaze snapped towards the man, his words, perhaps unintentional, had struck another painful chord within her heart. Sai had been_ _ running _ _a company with_ _ her _ _and she knew nothing of it._

_"However, Your husband, despite having put a lot of effort in the company, couldn't handle it - or maybe_ _he never intended to-"_

_Sakura has had enough of his presumptuous attitude and crafty choice of words. Without another thought, she asked the men (politely) to leave her house this instant._

  
_"_ _Miss Haruno, Please listen-"_

_"There is nothing to listen."_

_His assistant watched the exchange with nervous twiddling of his thumbs as Marvin tried to convince Sakura to hear him out. Sakura was about to dismiss the man harshly when Shikamaru's voice rang out beside her; a tedious drawl tinted with sobriety, "Sakura, listen."_

_Clamping her mouth shut once again, Sakura turned towards the man, an annoyed frown marring her features. Marvin sighed in relief and took a seat once again._

_"Your husband had taken an enormous amount of loan from the company's reserves_ _during the period of last eight months."_

_Emerald eyes widened in alarming_ _shock, blood running cold at the unexpected revelation. She could feel Temari's rage radiating off from behind her but she couldn't will herself to look behind, and so she stood there gaping like an idiot._

_"That God awful swine!" Temari seethed angrily._

_"I-No..." She started out dazedly, "..no, you are lying. He- We were... happy. There were problems but-" Doe eyes filled with tears, lips quivering, "b-but we had a home, we had good food.. we went on v-vacations and he always_ _ always _ _gave me lots of gifts and.. and-"_

_"Sakura.." Temari whispered gently, hand hovering above her shoulder, as if the girl would shatter by the slightest of touches._

_Maybe she would._

_"I apologise, Miss Haruno." Marvin commented spuriously, "But you will either have to pay the debt - 100 million yen - within three months or you work with the company to compensate for the loss."_

_"What happens if she refuses to pay?" Temari asked cautiously._

_"She will have to answer the court. We will file a case against her. We are giving you a chance, Miss Haruno. We hope you'll consider our words." Marvin placed a stash of papers before her before following Shikamaru out and she was once again left, betrayed and broken._

_**Present Day** _

She didn't know what to believe anymore. 

Sai had been on the brink of bankruptcy. He had been standing at the edge of a dangerous cliff, ready to dive into the unknown and never finding a way back. And Sakura? Sakura had been trapped into a dreamland of her own, cocooned within the caves of a happy pretence. She is such an imbecile; a failure who neither became a good daughter nor a wife. 

Perhaps she had deserved everything that has happened till now. Perhaps that was fate's way of disciplining her. 

One thing was certain though; She _will not_ back down until she finds answers.

A certain pair of onyx eyes, filled with hatred and bitter contempt flashed before her mind and her resolve strengthened.

_Yes, she will_ **_find_ ** _answers._

  
_Until then, she will believe in Sai and the love she carries for him within her heart._

* * *

Fixing his tie for one last time, Sasuke glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Apathetic eyes - dark and piercing - stared back at him with a mocking normalcy. Standing in the middle of changing room, waiting to be called on board for take-off, Sasuke almost believed that the last two weeks never happened. The heartache, the chaos, the deception; all of it was a god awful nightmare.

_A nightmare he can't seem to escape_ _._

He had never felt such unbearable pain in his life, and the fact that _someone_ had that kind of power over him made his hubristic self retaliate in the only way he knew how. _Anger._ His tears had been molded into a furious ball of loathing and the aching heart of his has turned to a raging hot stone.

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"You're a sight to behold in this uniform."_

Sasuke clenched his jaw as Ino's flirtatious giggles filled his ears. Pushing the acrid memories to the back of his mind, Sasuke grabbed his cellphone and walked out of the room.

Ino's funeral had been a rather big deal amongst the upper class of Konoha, a grand event to _honour_ the late _Yamanaka Inoichi's only daughter._ He scorned in discontent, remembering the rumours that spread like wildfire regarding his _wife_ and that worthless artist. Sasuke didn't attend, He had been far too angry to even think clearly.

The anger increased tenfold when he was handed over the Yamanaka's company as Ino's husband. He had declined at first, however, the manager claimed that the Uchihas also had shares in _YEE,_ and thus the business was legally and lawfully theirs now. Moreover, that _bastard_ Sai had a partnership with Ino - which meant that he was again stuck working in the company his wife _shared_ with her _boyfriend._

His muscles tensed at the thought.

 _No._ He couldn't lose it here. He would prove to his _father_ and _uncle_ that he was capable of holding up his own. He had passed the virtual stress test, he needed to pass the real one too.

**_Earlier that day_ **

_Sasuke walked into the boardroom with a suitcase in his hand. The Uchiha had finally left the house after two weeks of drinking away his sorrows and sulking in pitiful misery. He was determined to refute his father's and uncle's taunting remarks. Stopping by the assistant manager's desk, he questioned her impassively._

_"Risa? Why isn't my name on the roster? I had a flight scheduled today at 9am."_

The young woman - _Risa_ \- blushed at sight of the handsome Uchiha and stuttered out her answer meekly, "I-I-It was c-cancelled, Sir."

Ignoring her absurd display of unprofessionalism, Sasuke raised a brow in question, "Why?"

Before the brunette could reply, their flight manager walked into the boardroom and upon noticing the Uchiha, did a double take at his appearance.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" 

"Sir." The captain nodded in greeting, "Why was my flight cancelled, if I may ask?"

"Oh, It's not cancelled." The manager waved his hand, "It's merely been shifted to another pilot because of.. your situation.." 

_Sasuke raised his brows, unimpressed by the fake sympathy. Instead, he forced a smirk on his handsome face._

_"I'm fine. Standing right before your eyes. Reschedule my flight."_

_"I apologise, Mr. Uchiha but I can't do that. We have to follow protocol. Rules are rules."_

_"I'm fine, Tazuna-san. Reschedule my flight." He said more persistently this time._

_"Sasuke-" The manager sighed, "This is not a game where you click a button and bam!_ _The plane is flying._ _" Then stressing out his words, he said, "_ _ This _ _is real life."_

_"I know that."_

_"No, you don't!" The man exclaimed, "This isn't about you only. It's about the 150 people who will travel with you. The passengers, Uchiha- think about the passengers and the crew too."_

_The Uchiha remained silent for a moment, contemplating something before replying._

_"And if I pass your virtual stress test?"_

_The manager looked taken back by the question, ready to reject the nonsensical offer. However, as he watched Sasuke's unwavering dark orbs staring into his own with no intentions of backing down, the man sighed in surrender. Afterall, Uchiha Sasuke was- is- one of the best pilots Konoha has._

_"Okay." He muttered, hastily continuing as he watched a pompous smirk sliding over the young captain's face, "If you fail the test, you will be suspended for 6 months."_

_Sasuke's expression told him that he wouldn't._

●●●

Of course he didn't fail. He never did.

He was an Uchiha, afterall. 

Completely immersed in his conceited thoughts, he barely registered the hysterical woman who collided into his shoulder in a frenzy. Irked at the careless behaviour of said woman, Sasuke grabbed her arm to condemn her and found himself staring into those enchanting emeralds _once again._

He almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. _Almost._

"You!?" She glared as she wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"Sakura Haruno," He drawled her name mockingly, "We meet again."

"Very unfortunate, isn't it?" She bit back, dull green eyes now ablaze with a raging fire. Sasuke stared coldly at the _pink_ haired _midget_ before him. His mind trailed back to the day they had met for the first time, at this _same_ airport. The _same_ day his life changed forever.

"You are right." Poison dripped from his voice in velvet coating as he stared at her with cold unwavering eyes, "You have brought me nothing but bad fortune. You..." his voice dropped dangerously low, "..and that cheater husband of yours."

Sakura flinched at the cruel reminder, taking an apprehensive step back as the Uchiha leaned down. Sensing her uncertainty and fear, Sasuke continued like a predator preying, clawing, _feasting_ upon it's victim in the most terrifying, most forbidding ways. 

"Leaving Konoha, are you?" A delirious smirk graced his dark features.

"You are pathetic, Sakura. Are you running from this city because you couldn't accept that your husband was a filthy cheater, a fucking lowlife who didn't give a damn about you!? Or is it because _weak little_ Sakura couldn't bear the brunt of her husband's treachery?" 

Sakura continued to stare at the tiled floor, mindless of the crowd and the boarding announcements. Her mind only focused on Sasuke Uchiha's brutal words, the haunting reality of which struck her like vivid flashes of lightning. 

"Afterall, you are the Kazekage's sheltered, fragile niece, aren't you? I'm sure, you've lived a nice, cosy life until you decided to marry that _loser-_ " 

"Enough." A mere whisper it was; but a whisper that held the _will_ to stand up for herself. 

"What? Couldn't stand the truth, Sa-ku-ra?" 

"I said Enough!" She snapped as apple green eyes, glossed over and intensified with the storm of her emotions, lifted towards menacing onyx. 

"You have said enough." She lowered her voice, taking a trembling breath as she struggled to fight back her tears. "I... I'm not the one running from my reality, Mr. Uchiha, nor am I turning my back to this city - It was my father's home afterall." 

Sasuke stared at her, emotionless and cold as always.

"I've... accepted that I won't be able to continue living my life as I did before but I need... time to.. adjust. To pick up the parts which had broken down and scattered away into far away places I could not reach at the moment." She pursed her lips as a treacherous tear threatened to spill, "I'm not running away." 

Her heavy lashed gaze held Sasuke's cold one as the words flowed out with sheer honesty and a hint of anger, "You are the one who keeps running away from the heartbreak, from the tears, from the _reality,_ by hiding yourself behind a wall of rage and accusations! You are the one pretending that everything is fine, that... _you_ are fine.." 

_"And that makes you not only pathetic, but a coward too, Sasuke Uchiha."_

Midnight black eyes widened a fraction, startled by the ferocity behind those seemingly callow eyes, the intensity of which lodged into his apathetic heart like a hurtling bullet. 

Slinging her handbag onto her shoulder with great force, Sakura held his gaze just a while longer before muttering, " _Sayonara."_

* * *

Forty minutes later, Sasuke was seated inside the cockpit, fastening his seatbelt, adjusting his shoulder harnesses _and_ _trying_ to get that wretched Haruno's words out of his mind. 

_"And that makes you not only pathetic, but a coward too."_

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke pushed the _annoying_ voice out of his head as he grabbed the aviation headset and fixed it atop his mess of dark hair. His co-pilot nodded at him as they got a signal from Headquarters to take off. Switching the mic on, he closed his eyes momentarily before speaking into the small communication device.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Pilot speaking." Deep voice, wrapped in rich velvet filtered through the mic and reached Passengers, "We are ready to take off. Fasten your seatbelts."

"Ready, Captain?" The co-pilot grinned as the mic switched off. The Uchiha nodded in agreement, pressing the _rudder pedals_ with one hand fixed upon the _yoke._ The sound of tires grating against the concrete runway filled their ears as the plane picked up speed gradually. Just as It was time to fly, Sasuke's hand froze. 

Two weeks prior, He had flown a plane to _Sunagakure._ He had _promised_ to return soon so they could celebrate Ino's birthday. He had brought - or rather stolen - a gift for her; a gramophone she would have loved for sure. However-

"Captain! The runway is ending!" The co-pilot looked panicked. 

Sasuke knew _why_ but still remained _motionless,_ unmoving. As if his senses had abandoned him. As if his body had betrayed him. Flying had never felt an arduous task, never left him exhausted. Why _now?_

_"And that makes you not only pathetic, but a coward too."_

Was she right, afterall? 

"Captain!? We will crash into the wall, Take off!" 

Was he an incapable, good-for-nothing loser? Is that what drove Ino, _his wife, his bestfriend,_ away from him? Despair clogged in his throat as he struggled to breath. He couldn't focus. He couldn't focus _damn it!_

_"SASUKE TAKE OFF!"_

With a choking breath, Sasuke slammed down the brakes just before the plane could crash into the wall. His onyx eyes looked a stormy shade of grey with a whirlpool of emotions swirling within as he tried to refocus. His heart was thundering painfully inside his chest, as if the bullet lodged by Haruno Sakura had left a deep scar which burned his insides down. 

_He couldn't focus._

"Captain, Are you all right?" His co-pilot was by his side after sending an emergency message to the HQ. Sasuke barely managed to nod before the airport medics came rushing in, hauling him out of the suffocating cabin. As he exited the cockpit, he noted that the passengers were being guided out of the plane and in a fleeting moment of unfortune, Sasuke found Sakura Haruno's fierce gaze amongst the crowd. He directed a hateful glare towards her and tried to ignore the way those mesmerising emeralds spoke the unspoken.

* * *

Sakura gazed at the sky; the startling canvas of blues which enveloped Konoha's lush green entirety in an artistic ambrace. The patches of cloudy puffs hung from the azure canopy, flitting between soft greys and striking whites, sailing through the vast expanse of summer sky. The sun seemed to trail behind their car as they drove back to Nara compound, the comforting warmth of which left a serenity long forgotten within her being.

Sasuke wasn't able to fly and She wasn't able to run away. The moment she had caught his eyes - tired and muddled and _so vividly_ flowing with emotions - She had made her decision. _She will stay._

She closed her eyes and took an inviting breath, the scent of pinewood and Ichiraku delights wafting through the air and warming her stomach.

_Yes, she will stay._

Her stomach growled in protest and Sakura felt embarrassment crawl up her face. She had been so bent on leaving the city altogether that she didn't have breakfast this morning (despite her sister's insistence).

"Let's get some brunch?" Temari's gentle voice broke through her musing and Sakura wondered how her sister can always seem to read her mind. Hesitant and still not familiar with her sister's husband, Sakura glanced at the Nara unsurely. He caught her eye from the rearview mirror and Sakura quickly averted her gaze. She could see her sister nudging the man subtly out of the corner of her eye but chose to keep silent as he took a U-turn to Ichiraku Ramen.

Sakura thought she heard him muttering 'What a drag' under his breath but decided to focus on the small restaurant instead as they came to a stop. The place had a nice cosy atmosphere, she noted as they entered through the glass doors. Small wooden tables were stationed all around the area, most of them were unoccupied at this time of the day. A wooden counter was set up at the right corner, where a woman in her early twenties was giving take-outs to customers. She watched as the woman greeted them with a huge smile plastered on her pretty face.

"Konichiwa Temari-san! It's been a while."

"Ah Ayame-san, I've been very busy, that's all." Temari smiled softly as she pointed towards Sakura, "my sister, Sakura."

"Oh!" Ayame exclaimed, "Beautiful woman your sister is." She complimented with a bright smile before extending her hand, "I'm Ayame Teuchi. My father owns this restaurant."

"Nice to meet you, Ayame-san. You are very sweet."

Ayame flashed another delightful smile before disappearing into the backroom.

"Where did Shikamaru go!?" Temari huffed in annoyance, glancing at her watch, "Sakura, Can you please wait here for a moment? I'll go find that lazy ass." And before Sakura could reply, the woman was out of the restaurant, leaving to find her husband for the second time in a span of few hours.

Shaking her head, the pinkette turned to admire the intricate patterns adorning the pastel floor. Her eyes drooped as a sudden wave of fatigue overtook her body. _It was... nice._

She heard a jingle behind her, but for some reason, her mind failed to process it. It was a strange feeling; the sudden detachment from her surroundings. At the moment, the dull ache in her feet was the only anchor to reality and it, too, was gradually becoming more and more difficult to grasp. It had been a tiresome day.

'And it's only noon.' Her subconscious whispered wryly.

_If only she could lie down for a while-_

"Hey, Are you okay?"

The voice startled her and Sakura had definitely fallen down if the counter hadn't been supporting her body. Her face flushed in embarrassment and-- _what the hell was she thinking?_

"Hello? Miss?" The voice was coming from directly behind her; Sakura could feel warmth radiating from the person, their chest seemed to be mere inches away from her back. In the back of her mind, she considered reprimanding the person for invading her personal space but sheer embarrassment from her own actions held her back.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied before hastily moving away from the man with her back still turned to him.

"Are you sure?" His voice conveyed genuine worry and Sakura was slightly confused. Why did it matter to him?

"Yes." Came the curt reply.

"You are... Temari's sister, aren't you?"

At this, Sakura turned around swiftly, surprised that he knew not only her sister but also Sakura herself. The sight that met her eyes was also a surprising one. A tall man, barely older than her own self, with unruly blonde hair and striking blue eyes stared back at her with evident concern lining his tanned face.

"Have I met you before?" She blurted out stupidly.

He seemed hesitant for a second before scratching his head sheepishly. He looked like a Cheshire cat with those whiskers and a wide grin.

'Or a fox. Yep, definitely a fox.' Her subconscious supplied (un)helpfully.

"I.. uh.."

"Naruto?"

They turned to see Temari walking towards them with a surprised look, a lanky Shikamaru dragging his feet tiredly behind her.

"Shikamaru. Temari." The man whose name was apparently 'Naruto' greeted her family with a wide grin.

"Of course, we'll find you here." Temari rolled her eyes as Naruto chuckled.

"Anytime, Anyday." He replied cheekily.

"What? You hitting up my sister? I swear if that's the case--"

"I was just making sure she is alright. She seemed a bit..." he glanced at her again, blue eyes glinting mysteriously in the aureate lightning, "..tired." Sakura felt another rush of brand new embarrassment.

"What happened? We can get take out and go home if you want." Temari gave a worried glance towards her.

"No no, I.. I'm fine." Sakura forced a smile on her face.

_God, what is wrong with me?_

"Okay then, let's get some ramen! My treat, dattebayo!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air as he made his way towards the backroom.

"Troublesome Idiot." She heard Shikamaru mutter under his breath and couldn't help but silently agree.

The brunch was an awkwardly uneventful affair, except Naruto's occasional jokes and strange glances. She was quite surprised when the blonde told her that he and Shikamaru were childhood friends; the countless silly stories making her smile softly.

"We were always asleep during lectures and got kicked out almost every day." He told her enthusiastically, "Once we plastered pictures of nude models all over his desk and he got a nosebleed."

His boisterous chuckle caused her to almost laugh.

However, Sakura lost her appetite halfway through the meal when Shikamaru mentioned Sasuke Uchiha.

"He is.. Sasuke is not fine, Shikamaru." Naruto had informed, face contorting into an anxious frown all of a sudden, "All he does is drink himself to stupor these days. I had called him for the umpteenth time since this morning but he isn't picking up."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"He had a virtual aviation test today. They told him he would be suspended from work for six months if he failed."  
Naruto explained with a grave tilt to his voice, as if he _knew._

Sakura felt herself shrink guiltily in her seat as Sasuke Uchiha's slumped body, heaving and leaning against the medical staff, flashed before her eyes. _He had failed._

Glossy emeralds lifted to catch a glimpse of frowning Naruto immersed in a quiet conversation with her brother-in-law.

_Sasuke had failed._

_And Naruto knew._

Did he know his bestfriend had failed the aviation stress test because of _her?_ Because of what _she_ said?

Did he know that his bestfriend had lost his wife because of _her_ husband?

Suddenly, Sakura couldn't breathe. Suddenly, all she could see was the haunting reds of _their blood,_ and all she could feel was the _searing pain_ of _betrayal._ And _guilt._ And _uselessness._  
A strangled sound escaped the confines of her throat and she barely registered her sister's fearful shout before passing out.

_______________________________________

Fugaku Uchiha was a man of wealthy status, lavish lifestyle and a set of strict principles. Born and raised in a prominent family, he was the definition of regality; a tall poised frame combined with aristocratic features and shoulder length dark hair. He was a stern man who had always prioritised his esteemed clan over his personal relationships.

That was the reason, with a tilted mouth and an austere gaze, he sat behind the neatly polished mahogany table, regarding his host with quiet judgement.

"Any news? About the case, I mean." The man seated behind the dark mahogany questioned mirthfully, leaning back into the plush leather chair. Fugaku held his gaze for a little while, ignoring the haughty tilt of his mouth and wicked glint of his coal black eyes.

"Yes. The case has been declared closed by the High Court."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow interestedly, raising the glass of red wine, inspecting it closely before taking a sip, "That was rather easy."

Fugaku didn't respond.

"Sasuke didn't protest, I assume?" There it was, the wicked glint again.

"He doesn't know. Or care." Curt but honest.

"I see." A deep chuckle resonated within the room before his face turned serious, "Yamanaka had a diary which might contain clues. Make sure you get rid of it."

Fugaku nodded, "We are trying to find it. It was misplaced after the accident."

The man nodded in understanding, inhaling the earthy scent of his wine. Fugaku didn't need another clue to stand and leave the room.

And just as he left, a burden (unvoiced and grueling) did too.

* * *

**More characters are introduced (Shady ones too 😉) Let me know your guesses on the man who was talking with Fugaku. It's an easy guess tbh.**

**All the support is appreciated. Love you guys ❤**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the late update. I hope this chapter makes up for this. 
> 
> I have said it before and I'll say it again: This is a slowburn fanfiction. Please, don't expect Sasusaku to start being lovey dovey all of a sudden. Be patient. You'll get fluff and smut furthur down the road. For now, let us enjoy some angst between our beloved couple.

Pale slender fingers traced the polished surface, swiping at the thin layer of dust which had accumulated over time. The desk, although fancily built, was bland with a stack of paperwork and a pencilbox; nothing like an artist would've preferred. Her hand stretched towards the plastic box, lingering but not touching, as she replayed a memory forgotten within the catacombs of her dazed mind. 

**Flashback**

  
Sai was in the middle of painting when his vision was blinded with hues of rosy pink and emeralds. He stared at his wife blankly as she settled beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his sculpted torso.

"What are you doing?" Her voice, light and airy, was muffled by his sleeve.

"Customising my pencil holder." He answered, gaze focused on the smooth texture of fresh paint.

"Ohh, Artists need to customize everything they own, right?" She didn't bother holding back the sarcasm.

"Yes."

"Even their wife?" There was a hint of mirth and something akin to want in her voice.

Sai felt his mouth tilt upwards, eyeing the paint brush for a moment before dragging the tip against her cheek,

"Specially their wife."

**End of Flashback**

  
A ghost of a smile touched her features as she recalled one of their loveliest (and oldest) memories. 'Mine' he had written upon her cheek, kissing it afterwards. He hadn't been able to finish painting that night for obvious reasons, but she had helped him customize his (and her) things from then on.

Until they stopped.

Her hand, hovering over the dull object, clenched into a fist, grasping at the illusions she had thought to be realities, moments she had relished in but never cherished. The hand still hovered, clenching, unclenching - succeeding, failing.

And then faltered under the ferocious weight of realization. Heaving a troubled breath, she drew it back, staring blankly at the slender limb for some burdening seconds before moving her way across the room. A marvellous portrait illustrating an age long forgotten, decorated the otherwise drab walls.

'Shinobi Era.' Sakura grazed the painting, astonished at it's breathtaking scenery and splendid details; It looked like a war, two armies engaged in a gruelling battle, their faces alight with patriotic rage and commitment, weapons glinting mercilessly under the scorching rays of evening sun. It was a picture that depicted an unspoken story in the most spectacular of ways and Sakura was awed.

"You were truly gifted, weren't you?" She whispered to the portrait, thumb tracing her husband's signature at the far end.

And then she moved, surveying the lavish office once again. Temari had told her to hand over the business to government officials or maybe even the Yamanakas, to appeal for a withdrawal from this case.

"The money?" Sakura had asked.

"Father will handle it. Or I can ask Shikamaru to cover what we can." Temari had assured her, pleading her to stay away, advising her to not get involved. And yet, here she was, standing in an office she had never stepped in before, visiting the place which had snatched her husband, her peace, her happiness from her.

'I don't want to give up without trying.' She had told herself.

And now giving up seems like the best solution.

Raking a hand through her rosy hair, Sakura moved towards the door and stopped. Her eyes found a frame, one she had missed before, for it laid on the ground behind the desk. Casting a hesitant glance around the room, she made her way towards the small frame. Hands quivering from anticipation, she wobbled slightly to the side before steadying herself against the desk.

'Don't.' Warned her conscience as she picked the frame, but curiosity overpowered rationality as always.

Emerald eyes widened in shock as the frame revealed another painting, another arrow to her fragile heart. Choking on her saliva, Sakura stared at the face of a woman, a woman so breathtakingly beautiful that Sakura felt inferior to even her painting.

A woman who was not Sakura. A woman Sai loved more than her.

Her eyes traced the picture, from the golden tresses to the alluring ocean blue orbs. She looked regal. Divine.

_For my love. S._

Her hands clenched in rage, just as her heart did and suddenly, all Sakura could see was Sai and this ethereal woman sharing a love she had watered for years. A chilling scream left her lips as she smashed the painting against the opposite wall, watching it fall down with a quiet thud.

And as she turned to escape the office, her mind echoed only one thought: How could she have competed with a literal goddess?

____________________________________________

Kiba had been analysing some blood samples from the Beverly case when the door opened and Shisui Uchiha sauntered in with a charming smile.

"Working late?"

Kiba nodded and resumed his analysis, aware that the Uchiha was here for a certain purpose but unwilling to acknowledge it.

"I see. Some new case?"

"An old one. You remember the Beverly family?"

"They moved into town a few months back and were brutally murdered only after some weeks." Shisui answered without a beat, looking clearly uninterested.

"But you are not here for that, are you? The chit chat, I mean." Kiba grinned.

"You know why I'm here." Shisui - the raven - as they call him, deadpanned. Kiba stared at him for a moment, noting the absence of playfulness from his features. The renowned detective meant serious business and Kiba knew better than to overstep his boundaries.

"The case is closed, Shisui."

"Doesn't matter to me."

Kiba signed, "I cannot disclose information illegally and you know that. It won't be professional."

Shisui almost snorted, "Since when do you care about professionalism, Inuzuka?"

"Look man, I don't know what you Uchiha bastards are up to but please don't drag me in it."

Seems like he hit a nerve. Shisui smirked.

"If you don't give me the samples, I swear I'll send Naruto here to get the job done. You know you won't be able to stop him."

Kiba almost rolled his eyes at the idiot's name. Shisui watched the forensic officer as he seemed to ponder for a moment before nodding. Walking to the stack of glass vials, Kiba took out one and handed it to him.

_Sai. Case no. 5505B_

"Thanks. You won't get in trouble for this, don't worry."

As Shisui turned to leave, Kiba called out his name, a grim expression marring his usually cheerful face.

"Be careful. There are other forces at play. Dangerous ones."

Shisui regarded the other man pensively before nodding.

____________________________________________

Sakura rushed onto the street frantically, bumping into people here and there, muttering an apology or two and losing her mind over a mere painting of Yamanaka Ino.

Breathing heavily, she leaned against a sidewalk railing and wiped at her tears furiously. Her eyes stung painfully as the cold evening air brushed against her puffy face. She wiped her hands against the hem of her dress, hands which were clammy and cold, quivering from the rush.

'Calm down. They might just be friends, right?' Her mind whispered condolences but her heart was beyond repair to even register the words. Sakura heaved another breath and almost collapsed because the traffic was passing frenziedly in front of her. Forcing herself to stand again on two feet, she called for a cab.

Once she was seated inside the car, she sent a quick text to Temari, informing her she'll be home in a while before leaning against the window.

_Only if life had not been cruel._

Her thoughts were left unattended as the car screeched to a sudden halt, causing her head to hit the the window violently. _What the-_

"Watch where you're going!" The driver shouted angrily.

 _Oh God._ They had _almost_ hit someone. _A man. A human being._

"Is he okay!?" Sakura asked frantically while the driver didn't look even slightly worried.

"Don't worry ma'am. It's one of those boozehounds." The man dismissed her before calling out to the unstable man, "Move over!"

"And if I don't? What you gonna do, huh?"

Sakura's eyes widened as the presemptously dark voice drawled out. _It couldn't be-_

Her fears were confirmed when a _certain Uchiha_ leaned against the driver's window.

"Fuck off bastard!" The man shouted.

A dark glint was visible in Sasuke's eyes and before she could register the sinister intentions behind those alluring obsidian orbs, he was already dragging the driver out of his seat. The man looked shaken.

"What are you-"

"Who do you think you're calling a bas-tard?" His hands enclosed the driver's throat in an asphyxiating hold.

Sakura watched in horror and before long, a large crowd was forming around the two men. One by one, people started to step in, shoving and restraining Sasuke as he thrashed against their hold. It wasn't until one of the men punched him that Sakura found the impulsive courage to intervene.

Quivering hands gripped his shoulders before he could fall on the sidewalk, "Wait. Please stop."

"Get out of the way girl. Drunkards like him need to be taught a lesson." A large bulky man cracked his knuckles.

"What can.. you do?" Sasuke shrugged out of her hold, wiping his busted lip.

"Sasuke, please." She tugged at his sleeve, forcing him to look and when he _looked,_ onyx clashed with emerald _once again_ and the world seemed to fade away. The pain numbed and the voices disappeared; for all that was left was the fear in her eyes. Something clenched at his heart; something raw and wistful and aching in a sense he couldn't comprehend.

"Let's go." She pleaded and her voice brought him back to reality. He immediately jerked his arm away from her. The pain had returned and the voices could be heard.

"Oi, isn't that the Uchiha?"

"The one whose wife died?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Heard she was fucking another man."

Sakura frowned.

"What a waste, man. She was a hot chick."

 _Red._ Red was all he saw before he lunged at the group. Punch after punch. Shove after shove. Sasuke struggled to keep his body upright when all he could see were blurred lines and ugly faces.

And sakura _should not_ have jumped in, _should not_ have played the rescuer, because the instant she did, a slap resounded in area before she fell down the sidewalk with a thud.

The commotion halted. Many of the men ran away when traffic police sirens were heard. The driver had long since left with his car. The only ones who remained were _him_ and _her_ and a bunch of passerbys.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat face down to the concrete path, hair hanging wildly in her eyes, saliva trailing down her lips. The slap had stung. Moreover so, it had been a _stranger's_ strike.

_Why was she so weak?_

_Why couldn't she ever be brave?_

_Why couldn't she stand up for herself?_

"You.." She heard his voice amongst the ringing of sirens (or maybe it was her sanity slipping through the threshold of her mind) "Are you okay?"

"Are y-you?" She hated how her voice trembled.

"Hn."

With all the strength, she could muster, she glanced up through the curtain of cherry blossom hair.  
He was supporting a black eye, swollen lips and dishevelled hair like a gold medallion, not in the slightest looking regretful.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Hn. I was drinking but I'm not drunk."

Sakura looked down, his gaze overwhelming her senses.

"You want me to call you a cab?"

She was surprised. She had not expected him to care - or maybe he was desperate to get rid of her. She knew _she wanted to,_ after all that has happened.

She could only nod in response.

And so, not another word was exchanged between them for the rest of the night.

____________________________________________

The vicious howls of an impending storm rattled the windows of a distant manor. A transparent veil of silver moon cascaded upon the vicinity, casting an enchanting spell upon the lonesome building. Mysterious figures dressed in doomed black and whites were stationed at every corner, resembling mannequins more than human beings. _The guardians,_ as referred to by many citizens of Konohagakure.

Inside the ghastly manor, amidst a neat row of more mysterious figures, there stood a man with a dominant stature and a lone menacing eye.

The large mahogany doors creaked eerily in the nightfall as another figure ( _a guardian_ ) entered the dimly lit hall and bowed before the elderly man. He took off the queer rabbit mask concealing his face but kept his head low; _a display of sheer respect for his master._

"Speak." A gruff voice resonated throughout the hall.

"We haven't found a lead on the scroll. However, there seems to be a necklace." The figure stated robotically.

"Continue."

"We are still looking for more information but according to East branch's intel, _Panther_ gifted a necklace to his wife which might be the key to that scroll."

"His wife... or?"

"His wife, Sir. Miss Haruno."

The elderly man tilted his head, a deep frown etched on his scarred face.

"You have two weeks to retrieve it." He finally ordered before tapping his wooden cane against the concrete floor.

"Dismissed."

_You were playing a dangerous game._

_Sai._

_______________________________________________

"Sakura, You really don't have to do this." Temari leaned against her dresser as she quickly dabbed some concealer and foundation on her sleep-deprived face.

"It's my responsibility, Nee-chan. I'm tired of running away."

"But, this isn't the only way to fulfill your 'responsibilities'. You and I both know you're fighting a lost cause. The company is _bankrupt_ for heaven's sake-"

"Temari." Sakura turned around, eyes ablaze and mouth set into a firm line.

For a while, the sisters gazed into each other's eyes before Temari finally relented and sighed.

"Best of luck." She murmured, returning her imouto's hug half heartedly.

____________________________________________

As she strutted through the parking lot in her brand new sleek black stilettos, _(a gift from her beloved husband on her 24th birthday)_ she felt anxious excitement course through her veins - a rather familiar combination when you're Sakura Haruno. She had _zero_ work experience, especially regarding business management.

How did she - a certified doctor, graduated top of her class, born and raised as a sheltered princess - end up in a bankrupt company on the verge of collapsing? _Literally._

Running a clammy hand through her straightened hair, she pushed open the glass doors while her other hand was occupied by a branded clutch and some files she had spent the last few days studying vigorously.

Her faith in this company had strengthened as she analysed their previous records and read through the rise and fall in stockmarket. Another thing which resolved her into _trying_ was that _YEE_ was already facing a downfall before Sai joined. It was a trivial detail but It was enough to push her forward.

_She'll prove that her husband had nothing to do with this company and It's owner._

As she entered the foyer, she had not expected a single person to be present inside the building, let alone expected them to greet her so warmly. Hence, the surprise when Mr. Might Guy welcomed her heartily before ushering her into the meeting room.

"Pardon, Lady Haruno. My youthful children must be running late due to hectic Monday traffic. However, let us not waste the beautiful springtime of youth into such unnecessary matters."

Sakura started to feel at ease around the jovial Might Guy as he rambled on and on about his 'youthful' children and their capabilities. He didn't bring up her late husband, for which she was relieved and only when he excused himself to bring her coffee, did she address him again.

"Guy-san!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please call me Sakura."

Guy suddenly looked extremely serious and Sakura wondered if she had somehow offended him. He proved her wrong when he flashed another charming smile, only this time, it seemed more sincere.

"My children call me Guy-sensei. If you feel like it, you can call me sensei too." He gave her a thumbs up, doing the 'cool guy' pose.

Sakura smiled.

____________________________________________

Might Guy's or "Guy-sensei's" _children_ were actually a bunch of peculiar adults who looked _nothing alike_ and behaved _nothing alike_ and were actually his _students_ from high school.

 _Rock Lee_ was the spitting image of Guy and at first sight, she truly believed them to be father and son. Later on, she discovered that Lee was an orphan whom Guy took in at a young age and the two developed a close relationship. They even wore matching green spandex for karate classes in Lee's teenage years.

 _Tenten,_ a short and petite but impressively strong girl (she carried three cartons of decorative marbles all by herself) was Lee's childhood friend and another one of Guy's students'. Although painfully blunt at first, Tenten was actually a genuine sweetheart.

The last of the group, _Akimichi Chouji,_ a plump young man with an adorably chubby face and innocent gleaming eyes, had recently joined the company after graduating in culinary arts. Unfortunately, He happened to be a close friend of late Yamanaka Ino. _Fortunately_ , Sakura didn't sense any malice or dislike from him, even though he chose to stay silent most of the time.

"I know this might seem far-fetched of me to say, for I hold no experience in business field. But I truly believe that if we work together and work hard enough, we can make this company work as well." Sakura told them later in the afternoon, "I.. I never wanted it to be this way but I'm glad to meet you all. And I'd be very humbled to work with you."

A few beats passed and Lee broke the silence, causing her to raise her bowed head.

"You are not alone, Sakura-san." He assured with a blinding smile, "We'll support you through every difficulty from now on. I swear upon my youth!"

"Yeah, Miss Sakura." Tenten chimed in, "We'll get through this together."

Chouji only blinked and looked away.

Sakura felt a hurtful twinge in her stomach but at the same time, cheerful laughter of her co-workers made her heart swell with a certain pride. This is her first stepping stone. She had made it this far and she would make it to her goal, _fingers crossed._

_We'll get through this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any thoughts? Theories? Do let me know :D


End file.
